HOPE IN LOVE
by AedaSha
Summary: Cerita tentang perjuangan Jung Yunho mencari istrinya Kim Jaejoong dan anak sulungnya Jung Changmin yang pergi selama 13 tahun. disaat pencariannya Yunho harus menghadapi pemintan ayanhnya untuk menikah dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya. Dan apakah Jung Taemin mengizinkan Appanya yang merupakan anak bungsu Yunho menikah lagi? YAOI/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : HOPE IN LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : Yunho, Taemin, Onew, Key, Minho, Jonghyun, Jino, Donghae ( yang lain menyusul)

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning :YAOI,MPREG

KLEK….

Suara pintu terbuka diikuti derap langkah seseorang memasuki sebuah kamar. Matahari dan udara segar pagi memasuki kamar tersebut dan menyapa seseorang dengan tubuh tegap tinggi dengan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan kala dia membuka tirai dan jendela kamar tersebut. Kini pemilik tatapan tajam seperti musang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah gundukan di sebuah ranjang yang tidak terusik sama sekali.

"Baby….. iroena…"duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengguncang lembut gundukan tersebut.

"baby… ayo cepat bangun, nanti terlambat kesekolah" tidak ada juga sahutan.

"hah…" desahan keluar dari bibir hati pemilik nama Jung Yunho tersebut.

Akhirnya dia menyerah untuk membangunkan seseorang di balik gundukan tersebut.

SREET… dengan sekali sentakan gundukan selimut itu terlepas dari tubuh mungil seorang namja yang terusik oleh ulah Appanya sendiri. Ya namja mungil dengan kulit putih susu, bibir cherry jangan lupakan sepasang mata coklat indah yang masih belum terbuka itu adalah anak dari Jung Yunho yaitu Jung Taemin.

"Engh…" terdengar lenguahan dari bibir kissable tersebut. Warna mata yang sama dengan Appanya tersebut sudah mulai terbuka. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut ia bersiap melemparkan protes.

"Appa…." Rengeknya.

"Bangun baby ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, jangan sampai terlambat. Berikan kesan yang baik untuk sekolah barumu. Ayo mandi lalu sarapan. Appa tu.."

"Appa cerewet" protes namja manis tersebut. Dia langsung duduk menghadap appanya tapi belum mau beranjak dari ranjangnnya. Rambut almondnya yang acakan khas bangun tidur memberi kesan yang cute untuknya. Yunho yang melihatnnya pun semakin gemas dengan mencubit pipi pitih chubby anaknya.

"appa.." dia semakin kesal karena ulah appnya. Yunho malah terkekeh. Anaknya benar-benar menggemaskan.

**YUNHO POV**

Anakku memang menggemaskan dan manja. Diumurnya yang menginjak 16 tahun kelakuannya tidak banyak berubah layaknya umur 5 tahun. Mungkin aku yang terlalrlalu memanjakannya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal , karena dia adalah harta yang sangat berharga dihidupku. Semakin besar dia semakain mirip….

"APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Lihatlah anakku sekarang, dia semakin kesal tapi semakin imut di mataku.

"iya baby apalagi, ayo mandi"

"SHIROOO"

"wae? Bukannya baby harus sekolah. Masa sekolah ga mandi?" aku menarik tangannya untuk kekemar mandi. Tapi dia menahannya.

"apalagi baby .. nanti Minnie benar-benar terlambat. Baby mau di hari pertama sekolah kena hukuman?"

"gendonggg.." ucapnya sambil merentangkan tangannya

"ne?, hey.. sudah besar masih mau minta gendong appa?"

" biarin.. kan gad a yang lihat….."

HUP

Akhirnya aku menggendongnya seperti anak koala. Anak ini benar-benar. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi kamarnya sambil menahan berat badannya yang lumayan bikin encok…

**YUNHO POV END**

Sebuah mobil audi hitam memasuki halaman sekolah Shawol High School. Penghuni sekolah tersebut tersita perhatiannya kala dua orang beda usia keluar dari mobil tersebut. Kini kedua pasang ayah anak tersebut melangkah menuju ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengetahui kelas yang akan dimasuki Taemin. Setiap langkah mereka tidak luput dari perhatian penguini sekolah tersebut. Taemin dengan seragam sekolahnya. Buakan seragamnya yang menarik perhatian tapi wajahnya yang imut dan… cantik yang menarik ditambah lagi kulit putih susu, rambut almondnya dan porturnya yang mungil membuat para murid yoeja iri dan kagum akan kesempurnaanya dan murid namja berstatus same tidak berkedip melihatnya. Sedangkan yunho memkai setelan jass dan celana kainnya yang pas pada tubuh tinggi atletisnya karena memang akan kekantor setelah mangantar taemin. Ditambah lagi wajahnya sangat tampan dengan tata rambut warna almond yang ia turunkan ke anaknya yang simple. Tidak menunjukkan kalau umurnya kini sudah menginjak 39 tahun.

"Anak-anak… kita kedatangan murid baru dari jepang…"ucap Hwang Songsenim yang merupakan wali kelas taemin. "silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman"

" .. nan.. eun Jung Taemin imnida, saya pindahan dari sekolah jepang. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" ucapnya sedikit gugup, bagaimana tIdak jika seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia mengerti. "apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" fikirnya

"baikalah.. Taemin silahkan duduk di bangku kosong situ.." tunjuk hwang songsaenim pada bangku belakang dekat jendela"

"terima kasih songsaenim.."

"hai?" seseorang menyolek bahu Taemin dari belakang..

"namaku Cho Jino, sekarang kita berteman oke?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum . Aku sedikit kaget dan bingung karena dia orang yang pertama menyapaku dan mengajak berteman. "n..ne" jawabku masih sedikit gugup. Tapi aku senang setidaknya aku punya teman untuk mngetahui lingkungan sekolah ini. Yang aku lihat di seperinya orangnya ramah dan baik.

" Jino.. apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Sejak aku melangkahkan kaki kesekolah ini semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan dikelas juga tidak ada yang mau menyapaku selain dirimu?" tanya Taemin . kini ia dan jino sudah duduk dibangku kantin karena memeng lagi jam istirahat.

" tidak ada yang ada aneh Taemin-ah, mereka hanya terkejut dengan kedatangan murid baru"

" tapi mereka menatapku seakan aku seorang pencuri…" ucap Taemin dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Yang tanpa ia sadari banyak murid yang memperhatikannya dengan gemas.

"AWWW.., kenapa mencibit pipiku Jino"

"ha…ha… kamu tau sekarang sema orang memperhatikanmu? Kenapa semua orang memperhatikanmu karena mereka terpesona denngan mu. Mereka kagum padamu Taemin. Lebih baik kamu berhati-hati mulai sekarang taemin-ah.."

"be..ber. . rhati-hati? Apa maksudnya Jino" sepertinya taemin mulai takut.

"berhati-hati pada namja hidung belang dan yoeja centil di sekolah ini. Kamu adalah target mereka…" bisik Jino. Membuat Taemin merinding mndengarnya.

" tapi tenang saja, mereka tidak akan memperkosamu kok.." ucap Jino enteng

"YAKKK APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"Taemin semakin kesal. Membuatnya semakin menggemaskan ketika marah"

"aku hanya bercanda ha…ha… jangan marah. Kau semakin menggemaskan ketika kesal Taemin baby. Kamu tidak lihat semua orang seakan ingin memekanmu? " goda Jino.

Ting tong…

"minnie… buka pintunya appa lagi di dapur"

"neeeee…."

KLEK

Taemin kaget ketika tubuhnya ditubruk seseorang. sehingga reflek dia berteriak.

"hwaaaa Appa…. Tolong Minnie" orang yang menubruk Taemin tadi langsung melepaskan pelukannya ketika orang yang dipeliknya berteriak.

" yak kenepa berteriak?"

"ada apa baby..? kenapa berteriak? Siapa yang datang" tanya Yunho

" anyonghaseyo Yunho adjusi" sapa orang tadi dengan senyum lebarnya menyebabka matanya menghilang ketika tersenyum.

" eh… Onew-ah, kamu ternyata, baby kenapa berteriak? Dia onew hyung.. "

" haa… Onew hyung?" jawabnya polos sambil memperhatikan orang didepannya

"lebih baik masuk dulu Onew-ah"

"ne…."

"jadi hyung benaran Onew hyung?"

"iyalah, siapa lagi hyungnya Taemin yang paling tampan, ya Onew hyung" ucap Onew narsis

Hug… tiba-tiba Taemin yang memeluk Onew

"hyung….. Minnie kangen…. Semenjak hyung pergi aku gak da temen lagi di jepang" ucapnya manja.

"mianhae… tapi kan sekarang kita bisa bareng lagi…. " Ucap Onew sambil mengusap punggung Taemin yang sedikit bergetar. Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum melihat betapa dekatnya Onew dengan Taemin.

Semenjak Taemin kecil Onew dan Taemin selalu bersama. Yaa merka adalah sepupu. Yunho mempunyai adik bernama Jung Junsu yang menikah dengan Park Yoochun yang juga sahabat Yunho dan memiliki anak bernama Park Jinki atau disapa Onew. Semenjak Taemin umur 3 tahun, lebih sering diasuh oleh pasangan yousu. Junsu sangat menyayangi Taemin seperti anaknya sendiri begitu juga dengan Onew yang sangat menyayangi Taemin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ketika taemin berumur 4 tahun Yunho, Taemin dan keluarga Youchun pindah ke Jepang. Sehingga Taemin dan Onew menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka pindah ke jepang karena ditugaskan oleh jung MR. Jung yang merupakan ayah dari Yunho dan Youchun untuk mengatasi perusahaan Jung Corp. di jepang yang mengalami krisis. Tapi ketika Onew berunmur 11 tahun mereka Yoosu dan Onew pindah ke korea. Tentu membuat taemin merasa kehilangn sosok seorang hyung.

Setelah 6 tahun di korea Youchun dan Junsu pergi ke amerika membuka cabang disana. Tapi onew tidak mau karena dia tidak suka suasana amerika dan dia juga sudah kelas 3 high school. Onew tetap tinggal dan Junsu meminta sahabatnya sekaligus tetangganya Lee hyukjae yang merupakan istri Lee Donghae yang juga sahabat Youchun untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Onew.

"bagaimana Hae- ah apa sudah ada perkembangan informasinya?"

"hah… Yunho, aku heran kepadamu. Ini sudah 13 tahun dia meninggalkanmu dan Taemin. Tapi kenapa kau masih mau mencarinya?" tanya Donghae. Donghae merupakan sahabat Yunho dari sekolah. Donghae adalalah seorang pengacara. Dia adalah orang yang Yunho percaya untuk mencari dua orang yang telah menghilang dalam hidup Yunho dan Taemin.

"aku tahu Hae tapi dia tetap istriku dan juga ibu dari anak-anakku. Dia orang yang membuat aku mengenal namanya cinta… bukan hanya aku, tapi juga taemin yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu selama 13 tahun hidupnya. Sealain itu aku juga merindukan putra pertamaku."

"bagaimana dengan Ahra… bukankah dia orang yang dekat denganmu sekarang?"

"sebenarnya aku bingung... Aboji yang menjodohkanku dengan Ahra. Aku sempat berpikir untuk melupakannya dan membuka lembaran baru bersama Ahra. Aku berfikir juga Taemin membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu. Apalagi dia sudah remaja.

"lalu apalgi yang kau tunggu?, bukankah kalian sudah menjalin hubungan hampir 5 tahun. Dia sepertinya juga perhatian dengan Taemin"

"tapi… tapi sepertinya Taemin tidak terlalu suka aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Setiap kali aku membahas masalah menikah, dia tidak terlalu merespon. Memang dia tidak pernah melarang. Tapi aku tau dari cara dia menanggapinya dia tidak setuju."

"sungguh rumit hidupmu. Baiklah kita kembali ke ceria awal tadi. Dari info yang aku dapatkan ternyata mereka 13 tahun yang lalu pergi china. Tapi setelah 3 tahun mereka kembali ke korea. Tapi aku tidak tahu mereka dimana. Kenungkinan mereka di daegu. Timku sudah mencari di sana tapi tidak mendapatkan jejaknnya. Dan kemungkinan sekarang mereka ada di seoul."

"di seoul? Berarti kita sudah dalam kota yang sama Hae-ah"

"tidak semudah itu Yunho-ah. Aku malah berfikir ini masih rumit, kau tau ketika kepulanganmu ke korea menjadi berita besar di media. Kemungkinan besar dia pasti melihatnya. Dan kau tau apa artinya? Dia akan lebih waspada apalagi jika dia benar-benar tinggal di korea."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana donghae-ah?"

"tenang tetap akan berusaha. Kau tinggal tunggu kabar selanjutnya. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, aku harus menjemput Hyuk baby ku dulu?"

"pergilah sebelum dia mengamuk seperti monyet kehilangan pisang ha..ha… sekalian titip salam kepadanya"

"dasar dubu jelek… kemana dia? Awas saja.. 10 menit lagi dia tidak muncul. Aku ku bunuh semua ayam di dunia ini." Gerutu Tan Kibum atau disapa Key. Bagaimana tidak kesal dia sudah menunggu 30 menit. Tapi orang yang di tunggu belum muncul juga.

"berisik!" ucapan seorang namja tampan tapi dingin, mendengar celotehan sahabat super cerewetnya.

"siapa suruh kau ikut aku"

" bukankah kau yang menyeretku, agar mengantarmu ke café ini?" ungkap minho kesal. Ya namja dingin ini bernama Choi minho.

"aku hanya minta antar, bukan menemaniku kodok" kesal key

"aku malas pulang… di luar sangat panas.."

"woiiii" sapa seseorang berbentuk dino.

"yak… kenapa yang datang dino pabo itu?" gerutu key

" hi minho.. hi key… kenapa dengan wajahmu key. Kusut sekali seperti cucian kotor." Goda jonghyun yang merupakan sahabat namjachingunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ketus key

"aku di suruh umma membeli kue disisni"

"lalu kenapa kau masih sisini, cepat beli lau pergi" sepertinya sang diva bener-benar dalam keadaan mood yang buruk

" hey kenapa denganmu. Kau lagi pms? Suka-suka aku dong mau belinya kapan. Lagi pula kuenya untuk nanti malam."

"Minho, ada apa dengan siluman kucing itu?" bisik Jonghyun kepada Minho.

"dia lagi kesal kereana menunggu Onew hyung" minho menjawab sambil memandang key sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"hah… itu dia si dubu pabo. Dengan siapa dia? Awas saja kalau dia selingkuh. Akan ku kutuk menjadi ayam" omel Key ketika melihat Onew masuk dengan seseorang tapi tidak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut karena pergi ke belakang. Jonghyun dan Minho hanya cuek mendengar ocehan tiada akhir sang diva.

"yak… apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa lama seakli? Apa kau sudah lupa denga janji kita old man? Lalu siapa yang bersamu tadi? Selingkuhanmu? Berani kau selingkuh aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan yang namanya ayam lagi." Oh akhirnya key menumpahkan kekesalnnya kepada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" eh mian yoebo….. aku menjempu adikku dulu di sekolah?" ucap onew dengan wajah sumringahnya

"adik? Setauku kau tidak punya adik. Jangan coba-coba menipuku"

"Onew hyung punya adik? Aku kok tidak tau, Apa junsu ajhuma melahirkan lagi?" Tanya jonghyun dengan polos.

"bukan adik kandungku, tapi adik sepupuku. Dia baru datang dari jepang dan sekolah disini. Dia skolah ditempat sekolahmu juga yoebo. Tapi dia baru kelas 2. "

"lalu siapa orang yang tadi bersamamu?"

"dia itu lah orangnya, dia lagi ke toilet. Kau tidak liat dia masih pakai seragam yang sama sepertimu?"

"Kenapa kau yang menjemputnya?" ternyata Key masih kesal

"ohh.. tadi appanya meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menjempunya, kerena dia tidak bisa menjemput."

" kenapa dia tidak naik bus saja?"

"dia itu baru di korea dan belum tau banyak tentang korea, jangan cemburu gitu… kau terlihat makin mencintaiku jika cemburu" goda onew

Blush… tidak dipungkiri wajah key memerah hanya karena gombalan si ayam hutan.

**TAEMIN POV**

Mana onew hyung ya?.. eh itu dia dengan siapa? Katanya ada seorang akan dia kenalkan, tapi kok ada 3 orang. Ah sudahlah

" duduk sebelah sini Minnie." Ucap onew hyung. Aku duduk disebelah kiri Onew hyung, disebelah Onew hyung ada seorang namja mata kucing yang dari tadi melihatku dengan tatapan intimidasi. Aku jadi takutttttt. Disebelah namja mata kucing ada seorang namja dengan mata belonya seperti kodok, dia hanya melirikku sekilas,dan sibuk dengan handphonnya huh.. sombong. Dan disebelah namja dingin nan sombong itu tepatnya dia duduk disebelah kananku juga ada namja berbentuk dinosaurus tapi kelihatannya ya …sedikit… mesum. Kalo dipikirr-pikir lucu juga… ayam, kucing, kodok sama dinosaurus yang udah punah bisa ngumpul.. hi…hi….^_^

**TAEMIN POV END**

"sebenarnya apa tujuan hyung menyuruhku disini?" tanya Key

"ah iya… aku hampir lupa. Key, ini Taemin adik sepupuku yang tadi ku ceritakan dan Taemin, ini namanya Tan Kibum tapi bisa dipangil Key hyung. Dia sunbaemu di sekolah."

" oh… an..nyonghaseso key.. hyung." Ucap taemin sedikit membungkuk. Rupanya taemin masih sedikit takut dengan tatapan menintimidasi key. Key beranjak dari kursinya dan dia minta tukar tempat duduk dengan onew. Key semaikn mendekatkan wajahnya dengan taemin dan…

"WAH…. KAU IMUT SEKALI TAEMIN-NIE…" histeris key melihat namja imut di depannnya sambil memeluk dan mencibit pipi taemin dengan gemas. 3 namja yang ada disana hanya cengo atas kelakuan Key.

" kau membuatnya takut Key. " Ucap Jonghyun memperhatikan keduanya. Key mendelik tajam kepada Jonghyun .

"diam kau Dino. Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi babyku. Bagaimana Minnie baby?" tanya key antusias.

"mwo?... " Taemin menatap Onew dengan kebingungannya dan Onew mengangguk atas apa yang dirasakan Taemin.

"n…ne…" jawab Taemin gugup sekaligis bingung.

" ahh… akhirnya aku meiliki seorang dongsaeng yang selama ini aku impikan." Girang Key

"memangnya kau ingi punya adik key? Kau bisa minta dengan ummamu kan?" ucap Onew polos

" kau fikir membuat anak mudah dubu?. Lagi pula umma tidak mau hamil lagi" ucap key

" kalau begitu kita saja yang membuatnya"goda Onew

Plakk… "apa yang kau katakana hah? kau tidak lihat ada Taemin yang masih di bawah umur. Jangan sampai kau merusak kepolosannya. Dan kau Joong" tunjuk Key kepada Jonghyun " jangan sampai kau macam-macam dengan babyku."

"hey.. memangnya ku salah apa? aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi?" ucap Jonghyun

"iya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. tapi aku tahu pikiran mesummu itu saat melihat Taemin. Kalau sampai kau macam dengan Taemin, akan ku pastikan little jongmu itu tidak berfungsi seumur hidup."Ancam key. membuat Jonghyun merinding. "Baby… jangan terlalu dekat dengan yang namanya Jonghyun si ajushi mesum itu Ya…?" Taemin hanya mengangguk polos bercampur bingung.

"kau lebih seperti ummanya Key. Dasr ibu-ibu posesif" ucap Jonghyun kesal. Key hanya memberikan deathglare gratis kepada Jonghyun.

"kodok kau tidak mau kenelan dengan Taemin?"tanya Key kepada Minho yang di tadi sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"baby.. namja es itu namnanya Choi Minho. Dia sekelas dengn hyung. Baby juga jangan terlalu dekat dengannya "

"kenapa? Apa dia mesum juga seperti Joong hyung" tannya Taemin polos.

"dia tidak mesum baby, akh… mungki belum kelihatan mesumnnya. Dia itu seperti es, sangat dingin. Kalau dekatnya bisa-bisa jadi beku"

"kalau gitu kita jemur aja diluar biar mencair. Kan sekarang lagi musim panas. Atau ga.. kira serut aja trus kita jadikan eskirm.. pasti enak" key, jonghyun dan onew hanya tertawa atas pemikiran polos maknae. Sedangkan minho sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

Yunho kini sedang berhadapan duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya Mr. Jung di kantor. Tiba-tiba ayahnya datang ke kantor menemuinya.

"bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan kapan menikahi Ahra?

"aboeji.. aku sudah bilang…untuk saat ini aku tidaka mau membahas pernikan dulu."

"Lalu samapi kapan? Ini sudah 5 tahun bersama Ahra. Waktu bersama Tiffani kau juga menolaknnya dan kau tahu? kini dia sudah menikah dan punya anak. Jika kau menikahinya dulu tentu aku sudah punya cucu darimu"

"jika aboeji ingin cucu, bukankah aku sudah memberikannya?"

"maksudmu anak namja jalang itu? Aku tidak sudih pinya cucu darinya."

"siapa yang aboeji maksud namja jalang?" tanya Yunho sedkit emosi atas perkataan ayahnya.

"tentu saja mantan istrimu itu yang meninggalkan anaknya bersamamu. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak membawa kedua anaknya pergi.

"Appa. Dia bukan namja jalang. Dia masih istriku dan satu lagi dia ibu dari kedua anakku"

"kau masih mengaggapnya istri? Hah.. bahkan dia sudah pergi selama 13 tahun. Lagi pula dia sudah memberikan surat cerai kepadamukan?"

"surat cerai? Darimana aboeji tau kalau dia memberikanku surat cerai. Aku tidak pernah member tahu satu orangpun tentang surat cerai itu" Ya Yunho memang menerima surat cerai dari istrinya sebelum meninggalkannya. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah member tahu siapapun tentang surat tersebut.

"i..itu… ah tentu saja. Mana ada seorang istri meninggalkan suaminya tanpa alasan. Dan ya… itu berarti sebelum di pergi dia ingin bercerai denganmu ya kan?.. Ah sudahlah aku harus pergi aku tunggu keputusanmu dengan Ahra. Kalau kau tidak bisa mengambil keputusan maka aku yang memutuskan semuanya" Mr. jung pergi sebelum Yunho tahu kegugupannya. Yunho yang melihatnya sedikit janggal dengan kelakuan appanya.

"apa yang Appa sembunyikan dariku?.. Kim Jaejoong, Jung Changmin kemana kalian sebernarnya?"…..

**T.B.C**

Terima kasih buat reader yang mau baca ff ku ini. Kritik, saran atau apapun tentang ff ini, silahkan di REVIEW…. Kalau malas nulis saran atau apapaun setidaknya tulis kata "lanjut" aja. Aku udah seneng banget. Berarti para reader memberikan respon terhadap ff ku ini.

Terima kasih….^_^

6 juni 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : HOPE IN LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : YUNJAE, SHINEE, HAEHYUK, DLL

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning :YAOI,MPREG

CHAPTER 2

Disebuah bangunan berlantai dua bisa terlihat kesibukan orang-orang didalamnya. Lebih tepatnya hanya lantai dasar saja.

"Umma ini ditaruh di mana?" tanya seorang namja dengan wajah kekanakan bertanya kepada ummanya.

"mm.. lukisan itu ditaruh dididing sebelah sana saja" ucap seorang namja cantik yang memiliki kulit putih, mata bulat hitam dan jangan lupakan bibir merah cherry. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong dan yang memanggilnya umma adalah anaknya yang bernama Kim Changmin.

"Kyu… bisa tolong ahjuma menganngkat meja ini?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada namja bernama Tan Kyuhyun. Di adalah sahabat Changmin yang juga sudah sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong ya… kini jaejoong menempati sebuah bangunan (bisa di bilang seperti rumah toko, karena lantai dasar dijadikan tempat restoran kecil dan lantai atas dijadikan rumah). Merka baru pindah 2 minggu yang lalu dan sekarang mereka sedang menata dan mendekorasi restoran kecil yang akan Jaejoong buka.

Setelah semua penataan selesai, kini Jaejoong, Changmin dan kyuhyun beristirahat di salah satu bangku di restotan tersebut sambil menghilangkan penat dan dahaga.

"Umma, sepertinya kita membutuhkan karyawan. Tidak mungkin semuanya umma yang melakukan. Kalau aku tidak ada kuliah aku bisa bantu umma menjaga restoran, tapi kalau aku sedang kuliah atau urusan lain bagaimana?" tannya Changmin

"ya.. Umma juga berfikir seperti itu Min, tapi siapa orangnnya. Tahu sendiri kita masih baru dan kita membuthkan orang yang dipercaya dan bertanggung jawab supaya restoran kita bisa maju."

"kita tulis aja lowongan kerja di depan restoran ini. Aku jamin kok pasti ada yang melamar. Nanti sebelum menerima mereka coba ajhuma tes dulu. Bagaimana?" saran Kyuhyun

"mmm.. baiklah ajhuma akan tempelkan lowongan kerjanya nanti. Terima kasih Kyu idenya"

"ahh… itu hanya saran saja. Kenapa ajhuma berterma kasih?"

"Ajuma hanya merasa terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu dan juga umma appamu. Kalau tidak ada kalian entahlah, Ajhuma tidak tahu cara melangkah untuk masa depan" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Umma….." Changmin memeluk ummanya dengan lembut. Orang yang sudah mngandung, menjaga dan membesarkannya sampai umur 19 tahun hidupnya. Orang yang sanga dia cintai dan dia butuhkan.

13 tahun yang lalu jaejoong pergi ke China . Saat itu changmin masih berumur 6 tahun. Jaejoong ingin melanjutkan hidupnya disana dan juga untuk menghapus kenangan pahitnya selama di korea. Selama sebulan di china jaejoong dan changmin mengalami kesulitan. Suatu hari Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan sambil menggendong changmin yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba hampir ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil. "mianhe" itulah ucapan Jaejoong ketika pengendara mobil tadi hampir menabraknya dan ingin langsung pergi. Tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika orang tersebut berkata "korea?". Jaejoong langsung menhentikan langkahnya dan berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Seketika kedua orang tersebut sadar bahwa mereka saling mengenal. Kim Heechul itulan nama pengendara tersebut yang merupakan teman lama Jaejoong waktu sekolah. Dan mulai dari situlah Jaejoong menceritakan hidupnya hingga sampai ia dan Changmin sampai di china. Semenjak itu Heechul membantu dan mencarikan perkerjaan untuk Jaejoong disebuah restaurant kenalan suaminya Tan hangeng. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat hingga sampai anak-anak Heechulpun dekat dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin. Heeccul memang sudah di china semenjak ia menikah dengan hangeng dan memiliki anak yaitu Kyuhun dan Key.

Setelah 3 tahun Jaemin kembali ke korea. Biarpun ada kenangan buruk di Korea tepanya Seoul dia sudah bisa bangkit biarpun ada tersisa kepedihan dan kerinduan. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong lebih memilih tingaal di Daegu.

Jaemin kini barada di seoul 5 tahun yang lalu karena Heechul memakasanya tinggal di seoul untuk menawarkan Jaejoong menjadi koki di restoran hotel yang suaminya pimpin di seoul. diakui jaejoong sangat pandai memasak, biarpun dia tiadak pernah sekolah memasak tapi kelezatan makananya sama dengan chef-chef professional. Jaejoong yang mendapat telepon dari Heechulpun masih bimbang. Apakah dia harus kembali ke seoul? Karena disana ada kenangan pahit hidupnya. Changmin yang mengetahui berita inipun merengek kepada Ummanya untuk pergi ke Seoul. Lagi pula dia sangat ingin melanjutkan SMA di sana dan juga bertemu dengan teman evilnya kyuhyun . Akhirnya Jaejoong menyetujui kembali ke seoul dan menjadi koki di restoran hotel.

Tapi sekarang Jaejoong ingin membuka usaha sendiri. Dari hasil tabungannya selama bekerja sebagai koki, jaejoong membuka restoran kecil. Alasannya karena kerja menjadi koki Hotel sangat menghabiskan waktu dan waktu dengan Changmin seamakin sedikit. Bukan dia tidak cinta pekerjaanya, malah dia sangat cinta, apalagi konsumen hotel banyak yang memuji kelezatan masakan yang dia buat. Jaejoong berfikir Dengan membuka restaurant sendiri Jaejoong dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknya kapanpun.

-AedaSha-

"anyeong Jae." Sapa heechul ketika memasuki restoran jaejoong.

"eh… Heechul hyung. Duduk dulu hyung"

"apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"tidak, hanya sedang melakukan persiapan untuk persiapan pembukaan restoran ini besok"

"oh… lalu mereka siapa" heechul melihat seorang namja sedang bersi-bersih.

"itu Dongwon, dia karyawanku disini. Masih ada satu lagi tapi dia sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan di dapur namanya Ryewook."

"kau sudah memilki karyawan?"

"iya, sebenarnya ini usulan Kyu. Katanya supaya aku tidak terlalu kerepotan mengurus restoran ini nantinya".

"bocah evil itu? Aku kira otaknya hanya game saja. " ucap Heechul

"hyung…. Dia itu anakmu."

"Jae… ku dengar 'dia' sudah kembali ke Korea. Apa kau tahu?"

"ah.. iya."

"lalu?"

"hyung aku sudah bercerai dengannya. Jadi kami tidak mempunyai hubungan lagi dengannya. Sampai saat ini hidupku sudah bahagia dengan Changmin."

"tapi Changmin? Bagaimanapun dia adalah Appnya. Kau tidak kasian melihat Changmin. Ya kelihatanyya dia bahagia hidup denganmu tanpa seorang ayah. Tapi hatinya siapa yang tahu. Kalau kau tidak mencintainya lagi kenapa kau tidak pernah membuka hatimu untuk yang lain. Ini sudah 13 tahun Jae "

"aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan lagi hyung. Aku ingin hidupku hanya untuk Changmin."

"kau pernah bilang, kau masih punya anak selain Changminkan? Kau tidak merindukannya?"

"….." jaejoong hanya diam sambil tertunduk.

"ah… maaf Jae. Aku tIdak bermaksud mencampuri kehidupanmu. Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri"

"tidak apa hyung…"

"sudahlah kita lupakan dulu masalah tadi. Kita lanjutkan persiapan restoran ini. Apa yang bisa aku kerjakan Jae"

-AedaSha-

"MINNIEEEEEEEEE," teriak key ketika melihat Taemin berjalan di lapangan sekolah bersama Jino"

"hyung.. kenapa berteriak. Semua orang jadi melihat kita" kesal Taemin

"biarkan saja. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Baby besok ada acara tidak"

"mmmm… tidak, memangnya kenapa hyung"

"besok pergi sama hyung yuk ke pembukaan restoran baru." Tawar Key

"restoran ? hyung membuka restoran?"

"bukan punya hyung, tapi punya saudara hyung"

"oh.. apa tidak apa aku ikut?"

"tidak apa baby. Jino juga boleh ikut"

"ah.. aku tidak bisa hyung. Besok aku ada acara keluarga. Mianhe hyung."

"mm.. tak apa. Tapi Taemin ikut kan. Onew hyung juga ikut"

" baiklah…"

-AedaSha-

"Appa, kapan Appa mengatakan kepada teman Appa itu kalau sebenarnya Appa sudah mengetahui dimana orang yang dia cari?. Ya dulu memang teman Appa masih di Jepang tapikan sekarang sudah kembali?"

"tidak sekarang Joong. Appa ingin tahu, apakah Tuhan masih berkenan mempertemukan mereka? Appa yakin mereka akan bertemu tanpa campur tangan kita" ucap Donghae kepada anaknya

"tapi bukankah teman Appa itu meminta tolong kepada Appa?"

"iya. Tapi Appa aingin tahu takdir apa yang dibuat Tuhan untuk si Jung pabo itu. Appa ingin tahu seberapa keras dia ingin mencari orang yang dicintainnya"

"terserah Appa saja. Tapi Appa harus ingat aku yang menemukan mereka. Ternyata aku lebih jenius dari Appa" ya Dongahe memang mencari keberadaan Jaejoong Dan changmin selama ini. Tapi Donghae lupa bahwa masalah nama sangat penting. Selama ini Donghae mencari dengan nama Jung jaejoong dan Jung changmin. Dan berkat usulan anaknya yang saat itu masih duduk di bangu kelas 2 high school untuk mencari denangan nama lahir Jaejoong yaitu Kim Jaejoong. Dan siapa sangka orang yang selama ini mereka cari satu sekolah dengan jonghyun yang merupakn sunbhaenya yaitu Kim Changmin. Dan semenjak itu donghae menyuruh anaknya untuk mendekati Changmin hingga tahu tentang kehidupan mereka sampai saat ini. Jonghyunpun masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Changmin biarpun beda Fakultas dan berteman baik sampai saat ini.

"anyong….."

"onew-ah dari mana, kenapa kelelahan?"

"paling dia habis menemani Key shoping" ucap Jonghyun

" makan malam sudah siap, eh ada Onew, ayo makan bersama" panggila hyukjae

"Joong kau pergi kepembukaan restoran Changmin hyung besok?" tanya kini berada di meja makan

"tapi aku tidak diundang hyung.."

"bukankah kau dekat dengannya? Aku dipaksa Key ikut. Taemin juga ikut"

"MWO…" kaget Donghae dan Jonghyun. Mereka berfikir ini akan dimulainya takdir keluarga Jung atas pertemuan Jung taemin dan Kim Jaejoong.

"kalian berdua kenapa? Minum dulu" tanya Hyukjae. Sedangkan Onew cuek karena dari tadi menikmati ayam tercintanya. Onew memang sudah biasa makan dirumah keluarga Lee ini.

"benar yang dikatakan Appa, ternyata Tuhan sudah mengatur segalanya tanpa harus ada campur tangan pihak lain" fikir Jonghyun

-AedaSha-

"Umma… " Changmin memesuki kamar Ummanya

"kenapa belum tidur min?" jaejoong yang duduk diatas ranjang sambil membaca buku.

"aku mau tidur sama Umma"

"sini baby… kau ini sudah 19 tahun tapi masih manja" jaejoong memberikan ruang berbaring untuk Changmin di sampingnya.

"tapi aku manjanya Cuma sama Umma. Lagipula Umma masih manggil aku baby" yang langsung memeluk ummanya

"itu karena kau tetap Baby kecil umma yang kini sudah tumbuh besar.. Min bahagia hidup sama Umaa?"

"tentu saja, biarpun yang ada Cuma aku dan Umma, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Aku tidak perlu yang lain lagi"

"apa…. Min merindukan Appa?"

"aku sudah bilang, aku dan Umma sudah cukup. Ah… aku ngantuk" Changmin langsung menutup matanya sambil memeluk ummanya. Dia tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan, jika akhirnya Ummanya sedih. Dulu Changmin sering bertanya kepada Jaejoong kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkan ayah dan adiknya, bukan jawaban yang didapan melainkan air mata kepedihan. Semenjak itu Changmin tidak mau bertanya dan membahas tentang Ayah dan adiknya lagi. Biarpun sampai sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam keluarganya.

"maafkan Umma, sayang" bisik Jaejoong

-AedaSha-

"Appa nanti Minnie mau pergi kepembukaan restoran saudara Key Hyung namjachingunya Onew Hyung. boleh?" tanya Taemin kepada Appanya. Mereka kini sedang sarapan di hari minggu ini.

"perginya sama siapa?"

"perginya sama Onew Hyung dan Key Hyung. Nanti mereka yang jemput"

"baikalah, kalau ada Onew Hyung tidak apa" Yunho memang masih khawatir jika Taemin pergi sendiri.

"gomawo Appa…" senang Taemin sambil memeluk Yunho

-AedaSha-

"Selamat datang…." Ucap Jaejoong kepada semua tamu yang hadir di pembukaan restorannya. Tampak pancaran kebahagian di wajah jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Oh di sedang menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghabisi makanan yang sudah tersedia.

"kau bisa memakannya setiap hari Cwang ,dasar food monster" kesal Kyuhyun

"tapi tetap saja mereka semua menggoda Kyu, apalagi ini buatan Umma"

"ihh.. kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku belum melihat Minho. Kau mengundangnya kan?"

"tentu saja, ah… aku rasa bocah itu masih tidur. Apalagi sekarang hari libur. " ucap changmin. Changkyumin memang sahabat dekat. Biarpun Minho lebih muda 2 tahun, itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk bersahabat. Mungkin karena hobinya yang sama bermain Game

TAEMIN POV

Kini aku, Onew Hyung, Key Hyung dan memasuki resoran ini. Wahh… restorannya cantik. Biarpun tidak besar tapi suasana sangat nyaman dan dekorasinya unik.

"Taemin, perkenalkan dia ini Changmin Hyung anak pemilik restoran ini" ucap Key Hyung ketika memperkenalkanku dengan seorang namja tinggi. Sebenarnya dia makan apa?.. kenapa bisa setinggi itu, aku jadi iri, padahal dari dulu aku ingin memiliki tubuh tinggi tapi tidak tinggi-tinggi. Padahal Appa tinggi, ah… kenapa melihat dia aku jadi ingat Appa. ah.. sudahlah aku kan masih masa pertumbuhan mungkin aku bisa setinggi Appa atau setinggi Hyung ini.

"anyounghaseo, Taemin imnida" ucap ku sambil membungkuk.

"anyounghaseyo…." Ucap Changmin Hyung. Sambil memperhatikanku dalam. Huh… selalu saja setiap bertemu orang baru pasti tatapan mereka aneh kepadaku.

"hyung…. kami kesana dulu, ayo Minnie." Ucap Key Hyung sambil menyeretku

TAEMIN POV END

"woi… kau kenapa Cwang? Dari tadi kulihat kau memperhatiakan bocah itu"

"ah… tidak. Aku hanya sedikit familiar dengan nama dan wajahnya" ucap Changmin

"siapa namanya?"

"Taemin"

"tentu saja,nama Taemin kan banyak di Korea. Wajarlah familiar."

"bukan itu maksudku tapi…."

"wajahnya?.." kyuhyun ikut memperhatikan wajah Taemin dari jauh. "wajahnya…. Manis, jangan-jangan kau suka." Goda Kyuhun

"ih….. kau mau mati haa.."

"kalau dilihat-lihat kau benar. Wajahnya familiar, bukan…. Tapi diai mirip seseorang. Mmm.. HAA.. aku ingat, kalau dilihat-lihat dia mirip sama Jae Ajhuma."

"umma ?" bingung Changmin

"iya, Ummamu. Tapi sudahlah. Kan didunia ini memang banyak yang mirip. Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang, bukan memikrkan hal-hal yang tidak penting"

"Annyoung Cwang Hyung, Kyu Hyung"

"eh.. kau ada disini Joong. Perasaan aku tidak mengundangmu" tanya Changmin

"ih.. hyung tega"

"tapi biarpun aku tidak mengundangmu, kau akan tetap datang kan? Aku heran kau selalu tahu apapun yang kulakukan? Atau jangan-jangan…. Kau menyukaiku ya.." goda Chagnmin

"Yak.. hyung menjijikkan… kalaupun aku mencari kekasih, aku mencari yang imut-imut. Bukan hyung yang amit-amit.

"tentu saja kau mencari yang imut. Tinggimu kan tidak seberapa. Makanya kau mencari kekasih yang lebih pendek darimu… " ledek Kyuhyun

"ihh… kalian… kalau bertemu dua iblis, aku akan tertindas, aku mau cari makan dulu." Kesal Joong

"ya…. makanlah yang banyak biar cepat tinggi. Ha ha.." ucap Changmin

"dasar duo evil, menyebalkan.." gerutu Jonghyun

-AedaSha-

"bagaimana makannya Key? " tanya jaejoong

"makanannya enak semua Ajhuma.. Aku yakin restoran ini pasti ramai. Ohh.. ajhuma perkenalkan dia Onew. Mm… namajachinguku " ucap Key malu-malu. "dia juga sekampus dengan Changmin Hyung"

"anyounghaseyo ajhuma. Onew imnida"

"anyoung Onew-ah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Onew hyung aku pinjam ponsel. Baterai ponselku mati. Aku mau memberitahu Appa, nanti Appa khawatir kareana tidak bisa menghubungiku" ucap Taemin tiba-tiba. Onewpun memberikan ponselnya dan Taemin keluar restoran untuk menghubungi Appanya. Tapi tidak tersambung.

"dia temanmu Key? perasaan ajhuma belum pernah melihanya."

" ehh.. dia sepupu Onew Hyung dan juga adik kelasku. Aku yang mengajaknya. Tidak apa kan?. Nanti aku kenalkan"

-AedaSha-

"tentu saja. Bukankah semakin banyak yang tahu restoran ini semakin baik. Kalu begitu ajhuma kebelakang dulu."

"kenapa badanku gatal-gatal ya…" Taemin merasa badanyya gatal. Acarnaya sudah selesai, sebagian sudah pulang. Heechul dan Hangengpun yang tadi datang sudah pergi karena ada keperluan lain.

"kenapa Minnie?"

"tidak tahu badanku rasanya gatal dan panas Hyung…"

"tadi Minnie makan apa" tanya Onew

"makan chajangmyon, kimbab…."

" kimbab? Minnie makan kimbab yang dimeja itu"? Taemin mengangguk. "itukan kimbab yang ada udangnya. kau kan alergi uadang"

"aku tidak tahu hyung," mata Taemin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit" ajak Onew

"aku tidak mau kerumah sakit Hyung hiks.." Taemin mulai menangis

"ada apa, kenapa baby menangis. Kau apakan Baby ku dubu" tanya Key yang melihat Taemin menangis

"aleginya kambuh, tapi dia makan udang. Tapi dia tidak mau kerumah sakit…Hah…ya sudah kita pulang saja atau hyung telpon Appa?" Tawar Onew

"tidak…jangan hyung. Aku mohon jangan beritahu Appa" Taemin tidak mau membuat Appnya khawatir.

"lalu bagaimana, hari semakin sore, nanti appa Minnie tambah khawatir" Onew sedikit frustasi . Jajejoong melihat ada yang menangis menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa Key?"

"begini ajhuma Taemin sepertinnya aleginya kambuh. Tadi dia tidak sengaja memakan udang"

"coba ajhuma lihat. Badanya memerah dan panas. Key, sebaiknya di bawa keatas . Ajhuma ada obat alergi. Semoga cocok dengannya". Onew dan Key membawa Taemin keatas.

"ada apa umma?" Tanya Changmin

"ehh.. Min. itu sepertinya dia alergi udang. Umma keatas dulu"

"alergi uadang?. Kenapa dia semakin mirip umma? Ummakan juga alergi udang? Ah.. sudahlah"

"dibawa kekamar ajhuma saja Key. biar bisa istirahat" Key dan Onew membawa Taemin kekamar Jaejoong dan membaringkannya di ranjang.

"Ajhuma tidak tahu apa yang biasa kamu minum. Tapi ajhuma ada obat alergi, setidaknya bisa mngurangi gatal-gatalnya" Jaejoong mendudukan Taemin dan memberikan obat.

"sebaikknya istirhat dulu ya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap kepala Taemin. Ada rasa nyaman yang dirasakan Taemin ketika Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya. Dan Taeminpun mulai mangantuk akibat pengaruh obat. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya.

"bagaimana ini? Bisa habis aku sama Yunho ajhusi. Dasar Onew pabo, kenapa aku lupa memperhatikan dia makan apa tadi. Padahal Yunho Ajhusi berpesan untuk menjaga Taemin" fikir Onew yang merasa bersalah atas kambuhnya alergi Taemin. Tiba-tiba ponsel Onew berbunyi.

"kenapa Chagi? Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Taemin. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa, tadikan Jae ajhuma sudah memeberikannya obat" ucap Key.

"aku lagi bingung Key, tadi aku baru dapat telepon dari Appa Umma, katanya mereka berada di bandara sekarang dan minta jemput? Sedangkan Taemin keadaannya….. akh Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Taemin."

"sebaiknya kau pergi saja menjemput orang tuamu kebandara. Kasian mereka menunggu lama. Kalau masalah Taemin kami bisa menjaganya. Disini Juga ada Jae ajhuma."

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Key, tolong jaga Taemin" Onew pun segera turun, tapi dia baru ingat dengan siapa Taemin pulang. Dia baru ingat kalau sudah bertemu Ummanya, dia akan susah keluar. Tidak mungkin orang tuanya baru pulang lalu dia pergi. Dan tidak mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Joong apa kau membawa mobil?" Onew mwlihat Jonghyun bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

" tidak Hyung. mobilku ada di bengkel, tadi saja ku kesini naik taksi. Kenapa?"

"tadinya aku mau minta tolong kau mengantar Taemin pulang. Aku harus menjemput Umma Appa di bandara. Bagaimana ini?"

"kyu hyung bawa mobil?"

"tidak, tadi aku bawa motor. Aku bisa saja mengantarnya, tapi aku rasa kalau naik motor itu tidak baik apalagi dalam kondisi tidak sehat."

"hah.. Hyung benar…" jawab Onew memelas

"anyounghaseyo…." Sapa Minho yang baru datang

"kenapa kau baru datang, acara sudah selesai dari tadi" ucap Changmin

"mian Hyung, tadi aku menemani Umma pergi, sampai dirumah aku ketiduran"

"hah.. dasar Raja molor" sindir Kyuhyun

"Onew Hyung kenapa? Diputusun kucing jadi-jadian itu?" tanya Minho

"diamlah Minho. mmm.. apa kau membawa mobil?" tanya Onew

"iya.. kenapa?"

"bisa tolong Hyung untuk mengantar Taemin pulang?"

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Hyung saja yang mengantarnya"

"jika aku bisa, aku tidak minta tolong kepadamu Kodok."kesal Onew. Dan Onew menceritakan situasinya dan keadaan Taemin kepada Minho. Dan dengan terpaksa Minho menyetujuinya.

-AedaSha-

"Baby dimana? Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Jangan buat Appa khawatir." Ya kini jam sudah menunjukka jam 6 sore. Yunho khawatir karena dari tadi mencoba menghubungi ponsel Taemin tidak bisa. Dia juga sudah menghubungi ponsel Onew tapi juga tidak bisa. Apalagi banyak panggilan nomor Onew yang tidak terjawab. Yunho tadi pergi kekantor dan ponselnya ketinggalan di Apartemennya.

-AedaSha-

Jaejoong masuk kekamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Taemin

"enghh Appa…..Appa…." ternyata Taemin mengigau. Setiap kali sakit yang dia butuhkan hanya Appanya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya, mencoba membangunkan Taemin.

"Taemin…" Jaejoong baru sadar nama itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Tapi sekarang Bukan saatnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Appa…" Taemin masih mengigau

"kenapa denga Taemin Ajhuma?" tanya Key diikuti Changmi memasuki kamar Jaejoong

"dia hanya mengigau. mungkin dia teringat Appanya" ucap Jaejoong

Mata Taemin sudah mulai terbuka. Dia mulai mencari keberadaana Appanya, tapi tidak ada. Tanpa sadar mata Taemin mulai berkaca-kaca"

"baby, apa yang baby rasakan sekarang" tanya Key membantu Taemin untuk duduk.

" Hiks…Appa, Minnie mau Appa… Hyung." ucapnya sambil memeluk Key

"baiklah… yakin mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Key. Taemin hanya mengangguk

Akhirnya Taemin pulang diantar Minho.

"ingat kodok, antarkan sampai apartemennya dengan selamat. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Taemin, kau orang yang pertama ku cari" ancam Key. sedangkan Minho sangat kesal dengan ocehan Key begegas pergi dari pada harus medengarkan ocehan Key.

"sudahlah Key, kau seperti umma-umma…" ucap Jonghyun

"diamlah Joong, biarkan saja. Jika anakku seperti Taemin tidak masalah aku dibilang Umma" cuek Key

"jangan mengklaim anak orang menjadi anakmu Key. jika Ummanya tahu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Taemin memang tidak memliki Umma" Jaejoong yang tadi hanya mendengar ocehan mereka terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Taemin tidak memilki Umma.

"Taemin….. " bisik Jejoong

T.B.C

Aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaa dari reader

Guest: aku milih Taemin anaknya YUNJAE, soalnya aku suka. Dia itu salah satu bias aku. Menurut aku Jaejoong sama Taemin juga mirip (tipe-tipe uke idaman).

rheii chan: sedikit/banyak mungkin aku bakal masukin cerita 2MIN karena aku suka banget couple ini selain YUNJAE. Tapi semua couple dan cast yang di ffku ini aku juga suka.

Maaf.. kalu ada reader rada bingung dengan cerita dan penulisanku. Maklum masih belajar. Ini juga ff pertama aku, jadi ya…. Masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk memperbaiki dan memeberikan yang terbaik. Aku terimaksih banget yang memberikan masukannya dan yang sudah membaca ff ku ini.

Buat yang penasran kenapa Jaemin pergi ninggalin Yuntae ada di chap selanjutnya.

Special thanks, buat semua reader dan yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk review.

**Clein cassie, shanzec, ****elfinexoplanet****, ****MaxMin****, ****MPREG Lovers****, meotmeot, Guest, de, rheii chan, shinshinkyukyu, Hyunki2204, hana, zyln, Dee**

Terima kasih ^_^

25 juni 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : HOPE IN LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : TVXQ, SHINEE

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning : YAOI,MPREG

TING TONG…

Yunho bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Taemin kini digendong dipunggung oleh seorang namja yang tidak dia kenal.

"baby? Apa yang terjadi? Kamu siapa?" tanya Yunho

"anyounghaseyo Adjhusi, Minho imnida. Saya disuruh Onew Hyung untuk mengantar Taemin."

"Onew? Memangnya Onew kema…"

"eung…Appa…" Yunho langsug melihat Taemin yang memanggilnya, tapi dengan mata tertutup. Yunhopun langsung mengambil dan menggendong Taemin dari punggung Minho.

"silahkan masuk dulu Minho-ya, Ajhusi mau mengantar Taemin dulu kekmarnya"

"ne…"

setelah membaringkan anaknya Yunho memperhatikan wajah dan badan Taemin. Yunho baru sadar badan anaknya panas dan kulitnya kemerahan. Yunho menyelimuti Taemin dan menemui Minho.

"apa yang terjadi pada Taemin, Minho?"

"aku tidak tahu persis adjhusi, tapi kata Onew hyung, alergi Taemin kambuh setelah makan udang."

"benarkah? Hah… lalu kemana Onew?"

"Onew Hyung menjemput orang tuanya di Bandara, makanya dia menitip Taemin diantar pulang olehku. Mm..Maaf Adjusi saya permisi pulang dulu, sudah malam. "

" ah.. ne…terima kasih Minho, sudah mengantar Taemin pulang"

Yunho memasuki kamar Taemin dan melihat Taemin yang mengigau memanggilnya.

"Appa…. Hiks…apppa…"

"iya baby Appa disini, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yunho cemas. Taemin yang mendengar suara Appannya membuka mata dan langsung memeluk Appanya.

"hiks..Appa maafin Minnie"

"kenapa minta maaf? Sudah jangan menangis." Yunho membelai punggung Taemin agar tenang

"Appa..Hiks.. tadi itu Minnie..."

"Minnie tahu kalau Minnie alergi udang, tapi kenapa masih dimakan. Minnie mau membuat Appa khawatir? " ucap Yunho

"tidak…Hiks… tapi Minnie ga sengaja Appaa. Appa jangan marah hiks.."

" Appa tidak marah baby, Appa Cuma khawatir kalau Minnie kenapa-napa. Cuma Minnie harta yang paling beharga dalam hidup Appa."

"mian Appa…" Ucap Taemin menyesal

"sudah.. sekarang minum obatnya ya? Lalu tidur"

"tapi tadi Minnie sudah minum obat"

"obat? Obat apa baby? Baby kan tidak bisa minum obat sembarangan! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?" panic Yunho

"Minnie tidak tahu obat apa. Tapi adjuma itu bilang itu juga obat alergi Appa. Dan sekarang gatalnya sedikit berkurang"

"benarkah?" yunho sedikit kaget atas pengakuan Taemin. Setaunya, Taemin tidak bisa minum obat alergi sembarangan. Tapi kenapa ada reaksi baik yang dirasakan Taemin setelah meminum obat itu. Yunho melihat keadaan Taemin yang memang sudah agak mendingan.

"ya sudah sekarang Minnie tidur ya?" Yunho membaringkan Taemin

"Appa tidur disini juga…, temani Minniee"

"baiklah.. " yunho berbaring sambil memeluk Taemin yang juga memluknya. Yunho mengusap kepala Taemin dan mencium kening anakya. Yunho tahu setiap Taemin sakit dia akan bertambah manja dan tidak mau lepas dari nya.

-AedaSha-

"Umma, menurutku restoran ini akan ramai nantinya." kini Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk di sofa sambil menghilangkan penat.

"umma juga berharap seperti itu Min."

"Umma, menurut Umma aku mirip tidak dengan Umma?" tanya Cangmin sambil menghadap Ummanya

"tentu saja. Min kan anak Umma" ucapa Jaejoong sambil membelai wajah Changmin. "tapi kau lebih mirip Appamu" ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"tapi kenapa bocah itu juga sangat mirip Umma ya?"

"bocah? Siapa yamg Min maksud"

"itu anak yang alergi udang itu, bahkan penyakitnya saja sama dengan Umma. Kyu juga bilang dia juga mirip dengan Umma. Dari kulitnya, wajahnya. Yang membedakan Cuma warna rambut dan matanya saja"

" maksudmu Taemin?"

"iya Taemin. Taemin…. Taemin….., Umma apa mungkin dia…" Changmin mengulang nama Taemin dan berfikir tentang nama itu.

"Kajja..sebaiknya kita tidur. Umma sangat lelah, Min juga pasti lelahkan?" ucapan Changmin terputus ketika Jaejoong menyuruhnya tidur. Jaejoong tahu kemana pembicaraan Changmin. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau berharap banyak. Di Korea banyak yang bernama Taemin dan berwajah mirip fikir Jaejoong. Dengan mengingat itu dia merasa bersalah dengan anaknya yang dia tinggal 13 tahun yang lalu. Changmin juga tidak mau melanjutkan ucapannya, karena dia tahu Ummanya akan sedih.

-AedaSha-

"Onew hyung? mau jempu aku ya?" Taemin melihat Onew berdiri didepan mobil ketika akan keluar dari pekarangan sekolah.

"eh.. Minniee… sudah sembuh?"

"yang Hyung lihat, aku sudah baikan dari 3 hari yang lalu"

"DUBU…. Eh ada Minnie baby.." Tiba-tiba Key datang

"ohh.. aku tahu, pasti Hyung mau jemput Key Hyung ya?, atau mau berkencan?" goda Taemin

"anak kecil tidak boleh tahu urusan orang dewasa."ucap Onew. "minnie tidak dijemput Appa?"

"tidak. Beberapa hari ini aku sudah pulang sendiri bersama Jino. Aku tidak mau Appa repot jemput Minnie terus."

"wah… ternyata baby ku sudah mandiri. Tapi mana Jino?" ucap Key

"katanya ada rapat Osis."

"ya sudah biar Hyung antar pulang Ya?" ucap Onew

"mm,, tidak usah Hyung. aku mau ke restoran Changmin Hyung untuk ngucapin terima kasih. lagi pula aku tidak mau menggagu kalian berdua"

"ih.. ngomong apa sih.. kami tidak akan terganggu kalau itu menyangkut Taemin baby " tiba-tiba Key melihat motor Minho lewat dan..

"WOIII MINHO…" teriak Key. minho yang kaget langsung memberhentikan motornya

"aishh,, ada apa?" kesal Minho

"tolong anatarkan Taemin kerestoran Changmin Hyung lalu antarkan dia pulang"

"apa? aku sibuk. Lagi pula ada Onew Hyung. suruh saja di yang anatar"

"ihh kami juga mau pergi kodok. Sudahlah antar saja. Baby.. nanti diantar kodok itu. Kalau dia macam-macam beri tahu Hyung ok?. Hyung pergi dulu ya?"

"minho, aku titip Taemin.. bye Minnie" ucap Onew

"aishh.. orang itu kenapa suka sekali memerintahku" gerutu Minho dan melihat Taemin yang masih berdiri

"hei.. kau.., setiap kali bertemu denganmu kenapa aku jadi sial terus? Dan sealu diperintah kucing dan ayam menyebalkan itu" kesal Minho

"hah..?" Taemin hanya melihat Minho dengan tatapan polosnya. "Hyung sedang kesal dengan Key Hyung dan Onew Hyung?"

"ya.. aku sedang kesal dengan mereka berdua, tapi aku lebih kesal bertemu denganmu bocah. Kau tahu? Pinggangku jadi sakit karena menggendongmu pulang waktu itu. Kau itu kelihatnnya saja kurus, tapi berat.."

"aku bukan Bocah, namaku Jung Taemin. Lagipula aku tidak pernah meminta Hyung menggendongku."

"kau ini… seharusnya kau berterimakasih. Kalau aku tidak menggendongmu, kau tidak mungkin sampai ke apartemenmu."

" tadinya aku mau berterimakasih, tapi Hyung marah-marah terus. Berarti Hyung tidak ikhlas menolongku" ucap Temin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minho yang melihatnya sedikit tertegun dengan berbagi ekspresi Taemin. Harus diakui Taemin memang imut dam.. manis ."apa yang aku fikirkan" fikir minho sambil menggeleg-gelengkan kepalaya.

"ahh.. sudahlah aku mau pergi dulu. Lama-lama bicara denganmu, membuatku tambah kesal"

"ehh.. tunggu dulu. Hyung harus mengantarku ku dulu!"

"pergi saja sendiri, aku tidak mau mengantaru. Kalau kau mau mengadu sama Key dan Onew Hyung, aku tidak peduli." Minho pergi meninggalkan Taemin.

"hah.. ya sudahlah aku pergi sendiri saja. Dasar hyung Kodok menyebalkan" gerutu Taemin

Taemin kini di halte. Sebenarnya Taemin belum begitu hapal jalan dan rute Bus. Dia hanya tahu jalan dan rute bus dari apartemen dan sekolahnya." Bagaimana ini, aku harus naik Bus yang mana?." Sebenarnya Minho tidak lagsug pergi. Dia memperhatikan Taemin dari jauh yang sedang kebingungan. Minho bukan orang yang seenaknya. Dia orang yang betanggung jawab atas semua apaun yang dipercaya kepadanya. " bocah itu… benar-benar menyusahkanku"

"Hei.. bocah" panggil Minho yang kini sudah di depan Halte. Taemin yang melihatnya kaget. "cepat naik, atau benar-benar aku tinggal" Taemin yang mendengarnya reflek mendekat Minho.

"katanya tidak mau mengantarku. Malahan marah-marah tidak jelas" ucap Taemin kesal

"sudahlah cepat naik!. Aku tidak mau Key mengamuk jika dia tahu anaknya aku terlantarkan"

"jadi Hyung Cuma takut sama Key Hyung, bukan ikhlas dari hati mengantarku"

"aishh… kau ini banyak bicara, kalau tidak naik, kau benar-benar akan aku tinggal"

"ehh.. iya-iya" Taemin bergeas naik motor Minho. Bagaimanapun, diantar Minho lebih baik daripada nanti tersesat. Minho langsung menancapkan gasnya sehingga Taemin kaget dan tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang minho. Minho yang merasa dipeluk juga kaget dan tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "ada apa denganku? Kenapa dengan jantungku? Sadarlah Minho.." fikir Minho

-AedaSha-

Yunho kini baru selesai melakukan meeting dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"terima kasih Hangeng-si, semoga proyek ini berhasil nantinya" ucap Yunho

"ya.. aku harap juga seperti itu. Sekarang bagaiman jika kita merayakan kerjasama kita dengan makan-makan" tanya Hangeng

"mm.. baiklah kebetulan kita sudah melewatkan waktu makan siang, sebaiknya kita makan dimana?"

"jika anda mau, saya mau mengajak anda kesebuah restoran. Memang retoran itu masih baru, tapi makan disana sangan lezat. "

"baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan."

-AedaSha-

Kini Taemin dan Minho sudah sampi di restoran

"ayounghaseyo…" sapa Dongwoon yang merupakan karyawan restoran tersebut. Kini 2MIN duduk di meja yang kosong

"mau pesan apa? " tanya Dongwoon

"maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini?" tanya Taemin

"oh.. itu.."

"hi Minho, tumben kau kesini" tiba-tiba Changmin datang

"hi Hyung. aku kira Hyung kuliah. Aku kesini mengantar bocah ini" Changmin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Taemin

"anyounng Hyung. Hyung masih ingat aku kan?"

"ah.. iya.. sepupu Onew kan? Ada apa?"

"mm.. aku mau bertemu dengan Ajhuma yang sudah menolongku waktu aku sakit saat pembukaan restoran ini Hyung. aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Ohh…Umma. Tunggu sebentar." Minho dan Taemin menunggu sambil memasan minuman

"Umma, ada yang mencari Umma" ucap Changmin

"siapa Min, umma sedang sibuk." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengiris-ngiris wortel.

" itu.. anak yang Umma tolong waktu alerginya kambuh saat pembukaan restoran kita"

"Taemin maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang diiyakan Changmin. "Wookie, Hyung tinggal dulu ya" ucap Jaejoong kepada Ryewook. "Ne.. tidak apa hyung, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri"

"anyounghaseyo Adjuma. Taemin imnida. Waktu itu kita belum berkenalan kan?, tapi sudah membuat Adjuma repot"

"anyoung Taemin-ah. Tidak repot kok. Apa sekarang sudah sehat" tanya Jaejoong ramah

"sudah Adjuma. Berkat obat yang Ajhuma berikan, aku bisa membaik. Padahal kata Appa aku tidak bisa meminum obat alergi sembarangan. Tapi sepertinya obat yang ajhuma berikan cocok."

"benarkah? Syukurlah, Ajhuma sempat khawatir obat itu tidak cocok. Itu memang bukan obat alergi biasa, itu obat Ajhum yang biasa Ajhuma minum ketika terkena laergi"

"jadi Ajhuma juga alergi Udang juga?"

"iya, itu obat khusus yang diberikan dokter, karena Ajhuma juga tidak bisa meminum obat alergi sembarangan."

"wahh… berarti kita sama ya Ajhuma. Aku kira cumaa aku yang memilki penyakit aneh ini" ucap Taemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kamu ini lucu sekali Taemin-ni." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambut Taemin. Entah kenapa Taemin merasa sangat Nyaman ketika Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya. Ada perasaan diamana dia merasakan belaian seorang ibu. Sedangkan Changmin sedikit iri dengan kedekatan Taemin dan Ummanya, padahal Ummanya memang mudah dekat dengan siapaun. Tapi entah kenapa dengan Taemin sedikit berbeda.

"mm,, Ajhuma. Mm.. Minnie boleh meluk Adjuma tidak. Sebentaaar saja" ucap Taemin memohon

"YAK… bocah. Kau tidak boleh memluk Ummmaku!. Kecil-kecil sudah minta peluk, dasar mesum" ketus Changmin

"Hyung aku bukan mesum.., apa salahnya aku Cuma minta peluk Ajhuma, kenapa Hyung yang marah"

"karena yang kau peluk itu Ummaku!. Kalau kau mau, kau peluk saja Ummamu sendiri…!" Changmin baru sadar perkatannya sudah menyinggimg. Karena dia tahu dari Key, Taemin tidak memiliki Umma. Sedangkan Taemin matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Minho dan Jaejoong kaget mendengar ucapan Changmin."

"KIM CHANGMIN… Umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu bicara kasar" Jaejoong sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya atas ucapan anaknya barusan.

"ti..tidak apa ajhuma… Minho Hyung antarkan aku pulang. Ajhuma aku permisi dulu, maaf sudah merepotkan." Taeminpun bergegas pergi sebelum air matanya tumpah dan Minho menyusul. "aku pulang dulu Hyung, Ajhuma. Permisi. Aishh kenapa lagi dengan bocah itu"

Ketika Taemin akan membuka pintu retoran dia melihat Appnya yang akan masuk. Taemin langsung memluk Appanya sambil menangis. Yunho yang kaget langsung panic ketika Taemin menangis.

"Baby kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis"

"hiks..Appa Minnie mau pulang. Ayo.. Appa hiks.. kita pulang"

"Minho, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho melihat Minho yang berada dibelakang Taemin

"aku juga tidak tahu Ajhusi" ucap Minho

"dia anak anda Yunho-shi?" tanya Hangeng

"iya… maaf Hangeng-shi, sepertinya acara makan kita harus ditunda. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anakku dalam keadaa seperti ini"

"tidak apa Yunho-shi. Lain kali kita bisa makan bersama. Anakmu lebih membutuhkanmu"

"terimaksih Hangeng-shi. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Appa… hiks"

"iya Baby kita pulang" Yunho dan Taemin pergi meninggalkan restoran. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Ohh Jaejoong mersasa dunia akan runtuh. Bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat semua intersksi anatara Taemin dan Yunho, dan Jaejoong masih sangat ingat itu adalah Jung Yunho orang yang dulu sangat dia cintai yang merupakan mantan suaminya. Sedangkan Changmin bingung dan shok, Changmin tahu itu adalah Appanya. Biarpun sudah 13 tahun terlewatkan, changmin masih ingat itu wajah Appanya yang masih sama dari terakhir dia lihat. Tiba-tiba Hnageng datang diantara mereka berdua.

"Anyoung Jae, Min." sapa Hangeng

"eh.. Han Hyung, mm.. ada apa hyung? atau mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gugup

"iya, aku sangat lapar. Tadinya Hyung mau makan dengan rekan kerja Hyung, tapi dia tidak bisa kareana anaknya sepertinya dalam keadaan kacau. Mungkin kau tau. Sepetinya anak itu juga dari restoran ini?"

"ahh.. itu, ya.. memang anak itu dari restoran ini. mm… Hyung mau makan apa?" Jaejoong mencoba menghindar dari pembicaraana Taemin.

-AedaSha-

"Umma… umma…." Changmin memanggil Ummanya yang sedang membereskan dapur. "aku tahu Umma masih marah. Tapi jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini." Kini restoran sudah tutup dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Jaejoong berbalik dan menghadap Changmin.

"Min, Umma tidak marah. Umma hanya kecewa, kenapa kau bisa bicara sekasar itu? Umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu."

"aku tahu Umma, makanya aku minta maaf" sesal Changmin

"sudahlah, asal jangan pernah mengulangnya lagi.. mm.. Apa Min melihatnya?" tanya Jaejoong ragu

"melihat apa Umma, aku tidak mengerti"

"Taemin dan…"

"Umma, aku sudah pernah katakan. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun. Kita hanya berdua dan tidak ada yang lain. Hanya ada Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Changmin. Aku tidak butuh siapapun selain Umma didunia ini" mata Jaejoong berkaca mendengar perkataan anaknya. Jaejoong tahu anaknya sangat mencintainya, tapi Jaejoong juga tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakan anaknya sekarang. Changmin mencoba bersikap semua baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apapun. Jaejoong memeluk Changmin sambil menangis

"maafkan Umma, maafkan Umma baby."

"tidak.. Min yang salah. Min sudah buat Umma kecewa. Maafkan Min Umma."

-AedaSha-

Yunho membaringkan Taemin di ranjangnya yang tertidur di mobil karena kelelahan menangis. Yunho miris melihat keadaan Taemin yang sangat Kacau. Yunho keluar kamar Taemin untuk mandi.

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya ketika bel berbuyi, dan melihat Ayahnya, Junsu, Yoochun, dan seorang Yoeja yang Yunho tahu bernama Ahra. Yunho mempersilahkan semuanya masuk.

"maaf Hyung, kami baru bisa berkunjung sekarang." Ucap Junsu yang merupakan adik kandung Yunho

"tidak apa Su-ie, hyung tahu kalian pasti lelah. Chun kapan kau kembali ke kantor?"

"mungkin besok Hyung,"

"baguslah, banyak proyek yang harus kita kerjakan. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang di Amerika?"

"aku sudah menyerahkan dengan orang kepercayaanku disana. Biarkan mereka yang mengolahnya, kita hanya menunggu hasilnya saja. Lagi pula tidak mungkin meninggalkan Onew terlalu lama. Su-ie juga tidak betah disana."

"Hyung mana Minnie, aku sangat mrindukannya" tanya Junsu yang tidak melihat Taemin

"ooh.. dia lagi tidur. Sepertinya hari ini dia dalam keadaan buruk. Tadi dia mangis, tapi aku belum sempat menanyakannya.. Lalu Aboeji kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini juga?"

"aku mengaih janjimu seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau sudah ada jawabannya? Dan sekarang saat yang tepat untuk merencanakan semua, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul."

"tunggu dulu, ini masalah apa. aku tidak mengerti" sela Junsu

"ini masalah pernikahan Hyungmu dengan Ahra."

"jadi Hyung akan menikah dengan Ahra? Bagaimana dengan Taemin?" Junsu tahu keponakannya itu tidak meretui Appanya menikah lagi.

"Aboeji, bisakah kita menunda dulu masalah ini. Keadaan Taemin tidak baik sekarang"

"kau selalu memanjakan anak itu. Sepertinya harus Appa yang memutuskannya. Baiklah kalian menikah minggu depan, bagaimana Ahra, kamu siap"

"ne.. tentu saja Aboeji saya siap menjadi pendamping Yunho Oppa dan Umma Taemin" ucap Ahra dengan percaya diri

"kau dengar. Ahra sudah siap, aku yakin kau juga siap."ucap Mr. Jung. Tiba-tiba…

"TIDAK…! APPA TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH LAGI DENGAN SIAPAPUN!" semua kaget dengan kehadiran Taemin.

"yak.. dasar anak kecil. Mana sopan-santunmu Ha? Kau lihat Yunho, anakmu yang kau banggakan itu sudah kurang ajar"

"Minnie, Minnie sudah bangun? Kenapa berteriak baby" Tanya Yunho saat melihat anaknya

"pokoknya Minnie tidak mau hiks.. Appa menikah lagi. Kalau Appa menikah denga Ahra Ajhuma, Appa tidak akan hiks….pernah lagi melihat Minnie." Tiba-tiba Taemin menangis

"baby kenapa bicara seperti itu" cemas Yunho

"baguslah.. kau pergi. Seharusnya kau juga pergi bersama Ummamu waktu itu. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh namja sialan itu membawa kedua anaknya." Ucap Mr. Jung

"apa maksud Aboeji? Jadi Abeoji yang menyuruh Jae hyung pergi?" tanya Junsu tidak percaya

"i.. itu.. apa yang kau katakan Junsu. Aku tidak mengerti. Sudahlah sekarang itu kita membahas pernikahan Yunho dengan Ahra. Bukan membahas namja tidak jelas itu" ucap Mr. Jung panik

"apa itu benar, Aboeji yang menhyuruh Jaejoong pergi?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"bu…bukan seperti i.. itu. YAK.. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!. Itu bukan salahku Jaejoong pergi. Mungkin.. mungkin dia merasa tidak pantas berada di keluarga kita" ucap gugup

"kenapa? KENAPA ABOEJI TEGA MENGUSIR MEREKA? KENAPA? APA SALAH MEREKA DENGAN ABOEJI" semua keget mendengar Yunho marah. Padahal Yunho tidak pernah marah, apalagi denaga ayahnya yang sanagt dia hormati. Junsu memeluk Taemin yang ketakutan melihat Appanya marah. Mr. Jung terkejut dengan kemaran Yunho. Mr. Jung merasa dipojokkan dam mau tidak mau dia mengakui semuanya.

"IYA..AKU YANG MENGUSIR MEREKA. KAU TAU KENAPA? KARENA NAMJA SIALAN ITU SUDAH MEMBUAT MALU KELUARGA KITA. DIA ITU NAMJA DARI KELAS BAWAH. ABOEJI MALU JIKA HARUS PUNYA MENANTU SEPERTI DIA!. DAN SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENIKAHI DIA.! KAU JUGA TAHU KAN? KALAU AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYETUJUI KALIAN MENIKAH. DAN KAU TAHU KENAPA AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI ANAKMU ITU?" tunjuk Mr Jung ke wajah Taemin, "KAREANA WAJAHNYA…WAJAHNYA ITU MENGINGATKANKU DENGAN NAMJA RENDAHAN ITU, ITU MEMBUATKU MUAK!. SEKARANG KAU MAU APA HAH? DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAN KEMBALI LAGI DENGANMU" ya Yunho menikahi Jaejoong diam-diam tanpa restu Ayahnya. Yang tahu waktu itu Cuma junsu dan Youchun. Sejak kelahiran Changmin, barulah Yunho mengaku sudah menikahi Jaejoong. Dan Mr. Jung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehingga dia sangat shok dan terkena stroke . Lama kelamaan Keadaan Mr Jung membaik dan dia berfikir tetap akan menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari kehidupan Yunho.

"MINNIE….." tiba tiba semua kaget mendengar terikan Junsu. Ternyata Taemin jatuh pingsan dipelukan Junsu. Yunho yang melihat anaknya pingsan lansung mengmbil alaih anaknya taemin benar-benar panic.

"baby bangun sayang… jangan buat Appa khawatir, baby bangun…" Yunho mencoba membangunkan Taemin. Tapi tidak ada reaksi.

"sebaiknya kita bawa kerumah sakit Hyung" ucap Yoochun

"Jika tejadi sesuatu dengan anakku, aku akan sangat membenci Anda, !" ucap Yunho dingin.

T.B.C

Aku mau jawab pertanyaan dari reader

shanzec: Changkyu, aku juga suka couple ini. Tapi kalau dijadikan pasangan, aku masih belum dapat feelnya. Menurutku mereka cocok jadi sahabatan. Tapi untuk kebutuhan cerita bisa dipertimbangkan nantinya. Atau ada masukan dari reader lain tentang couple ini?

Maaf Yunjae momentnya belum ada. Yunjae momentnya akan muncul di chap selanjutnya.

Terima kasih buat reader semua yang baca, yang memfaforitkan, memfollow dan terutama yang sudah memberikan review. Aku selalu baca review kalian semua karena itu salah satu yang membuat aku semangat untuk melanjukan ff ini. Maaf… kalau ada banyak kekurangan di ff ku ini .

**Special thank's:**

**lee Chunnie, gothiclolita89, meliarisky 7,** **elfinexoplanet**,** Naoi Sora, shanzec, PandaPandaTaoris, ilma, , Hyunki2204, hana, zyln, ****MaxMin****, Guest ,Riena, DahsyatNyaff, jaejae 1123, Clein cassie, ****MPREG Lovers****,** **ChientzNimea2Wind****, ****ChwangKyuh EviLBerry****, ****UMeWookie****, ****0212echy****, ****, ****Manaka Chan****, ****devimalik****, ****lee mina****, ****nabratz****, ****TitaniumSP**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : HOPE IN LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast : TVXQ, SHINEE

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning :YAOI,MPREG

CHAPTER 4

"Key Hyung.." panggil Jino

"eh.. Jino, ada apa?"

"aku mau bertanya keadaan Taemin, apa dia sudah baikan. Rasanya sepi jika dia tidak ada."

"oh.. Taemin . aku juga belum tahu keadaannya. Aku mau menjenguknya nanti di rumah sakit. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"benarkah? Baiklah aku ikut dengan Hyung"

"nanti Hyung tunggu di depan gerbang setalah pulang sekolah, oke?" yang diangguki Jino

"oh Iya Jino, beberapa hari yang lalu kata Taemin kau mengikuti rapat OSIS? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu, padahal aku juga anggota OSIS"

"ah.. itu.." Kringgg… "ah.. jam istirahat telah selesai Hyung. aku mau kekealas dulu, Bye Hyung" ucap Jino berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Key juga bergegas masuk kelas yang sepertinya dia sudah melupakan pertanyaanya tadi.

-AedaSha-

"baby, makan dulu. Kalau tidak makan bagaimana mau sembuh" ucap Yunho membujuk Taemin makan.

"Minnie tidak selera Appa. Makanan rumah sakit tidak enak.. Appa, Minnie mau pulang" rengek Taemin

"kita akan pulang setelah kondisi Minnie sudah baik. Makanya makan dulu, biar cepat sehat dan kita bisa pulang"

"tapi Appa…" Ucapan Taemin terpotong ketika Yunho langsung menyuapkan bubur kemulut Taemin.

"Jika Minnie meurut.. hari ini juga bisa pulang"

"benrkah?" ucap Taemin berbinar

"tentu saja" Ucap yunho meyakinkan. Sejak insiden pingsannya Taemin, Yunho selalu berada disamping Taemin selama 2 hari ini. Bahkan Yunho meningglakan pekerjaanya. Untung ada Yoochun yang meng handle pekerjaan di kantor.

"anyoung Taemin-nie. Bagaimana sudah merasa baikan" sapa seorang namja berjas putih yang memasuki kamar rawat Taemin. Dia adalah Choi Siwon, dokter yang merawat Taemin.

"anyoung Dokter. Minnie sudah baikan Dokter. Bisakah Minnie pulang sekarang?"

"benarkah, coba dokter perikasa dulu" Dokter Choi pun memeriksa keadaan Taemin

"ya.. memang sudah baikan, tapi makannya masih susah kan?"

"makanan rumah sakit tidak enak. Lagi pula Minnie ingin kembali sekolah" ucap Taemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kalu sakit, ya makananya seperti itu. Lagi pula lambungnya masih belum pulih. Untuk sementara harus makan yang lunak-lunak dulu. Kalu sudah normal, boleh makan apapun yang Minnie mau dan bisa kembali sekolah. Oh.. ya sekolah Minnie dimana?"

"di Shawol High Scool, meamngnya kenapa Dok?"

"di Shawol High School? Wah.. kebetulan anak dokter juga bersekolah disana, dia kelas 3 sekarang. Minnie kelas berapa?"

"kelas 2. Namanya siapa Dok"

"namanya Choi Min…"ucapan Dokter Choi terputus ketika Onkey dan Jino datang. Akhirnya Dokter Choi mengundurkan diri melihat ada yang menjenguk Taemin

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Baby Minnie" tanya Key

"yang Hyung lihat, aku sudah baikan. aku sebenarnya sudah mau pulang, dirumah sakit tidak enak Hyung" adu Taemin. Sedangkan Yunhho hanya tersenyum melihat Taemin

"Baby, Appa tinggal dulu ya?" Ucap Yunho

"Appa mau kemana? "

"Appa mau bertemu Doketr Choi Dulu. Onew-ah Ajhusi titip Taemin" ucap Yunho

"ne.. Adhjusi"

"baikalah Adjhusi permisi dulu" pamit Yunho

"cepatlah sembuh Taemin. Aku kesepian di sekolah." Ucap Jino

"aish.. kau ini. Disekolahkan banyak teman. Bagaimana bisa kesepian"

"disekolah memang banyak teman, tapi tidak ada kau tidak seru. Oh.. Iya nih ada titipan."

"titipan dari siapa?" Taemin melihat boneka, bunga, coklat dan surat-surat yang dikeluarkan dari tas ransel Jino

"ini titipan dari Sulli, ini dari Jongin, ini dari Noona… ah.. aku tidak ingat. Kau baca saja sendiri surat dari mereka. Semenjak kau tidak masuk. Mereka semua menanyakanmu terus. Aku jadi pusing.. dan ketika tahu aku akan menjengukmu, mereka menitipkan ini semuua kepadaku. Huh.. memangnya aku temapt penitipan barang" keasal Jino

"wah.. Minnie ternyata bayak penggemar di sekolah. Hyung saja waktu sakit, tidak ada yang member Hyung hadiah" takjub Onew

"memangnya kau mengharap hadiah dari siapa Hah..!" sinis Key

"ehh.. tidak-tidak. Hanya dirimu saja disampingku, itu sudah cukup" ucap Onew, tiba-tiba masuk seorang namja mirip Dino siapa lagi jika bukan Jonghyun.

"Hi.. Taemin.. Wah ternyata ada kalian juga" ucap Jonghyun

"memangnya kenapa kalau ada kami, kau tidak suka?" uacp Key

" Bagaiman keadaanmu Taemin?" Tanya Jonghyun. Dia sedang malas meladeni ocehan Key

"sudah baikan Hyung. Hyung perkenalkan ini Jino temanku"

"anyounghaseyo.. Jonghyun imnida"

"a…anyoung.. Jino Imnida"

"kenapa jadi gugup begitu Jino" heran Taemin

"ah… ti..tidak" gugup Jino

"mungkin Jino terpesona dengan ketampananku" ucap Jonghyun dengan pedenya

"dasar narsis.." desis Key

Ketika Asyik becengkrama ponsel Key berbunyi ternyata dari Heechul yang menyuruh Key untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Hyung pulang dulu Minnie, Yoebo antarkan aku ke super market. Umma menyuruhku membeli bahan makanan"

"oke.. eh tapi Jino bagaimana?" tanya Onew

"kita antar saja dulu Jino" ucap Key

"tidak usah Hyung.. biar aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Jino

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kau kan perginya dengan kami tentu pulang juga harus bersama" ucap Onew

"Joong Hyung…. bisa tidak antarkan Jino pulang, ayolah Joong Hyung…" ucap Taemin dengan mengandalkan puppy eyesnya

"Taemin aku bisa pulang sendiri… sungguh tidak apa-apa" Jino meyakinkan

"diamlah Jino. Joong Hyung…." Taemin terus memohon kepada Jonghyun

"Kenapa aku… hah.. Baiklah-baiklah… tidak usah menatapku seperti itu Key" rupanya sedari tadi key menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi"

-AedaSha-

"bagaimana keadaan Taemin, Hyung?" Tanya Yoochun. Kini Yunho sudah kembali kekantor dan Taemin sudah pulang dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke sekolah"

"dia sudah baikan dan sudah masuk sekolah, tapi aku masih khawatir dengan kondisinya"

"memangnya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Taemin?"

"kata dokter dia kena asam lambung. Dan kau tahu, itu disebabkan makanan yang kurang terjaga. Ini juga salahku, aku kurang memperhatikan pola makannanya."

"sepertinya Hyung memang butuh seseorang yang memperhatiakan Hyung dan Taemin"

"entahlah Chun, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jika aku mencari seorang yang akan masuk dalam kehidupankku, aku takut Taemin akan semakin terguncang. Kau tahu sendiri jika dia tidak mau aku menikah lagi."

"aku kasian melihat kondisi Taemin, sedari kecil hidup tanpa seorang Umma memang sangat berat."

"itulah sebabnya Chun-ah, sakit Taemin bukan hanya factor makanan. Tapi juga factor psikis. dokter mengatakan Taemin mengalami Stress yang menyebabkan kondisi tubuhnya menurun"

"stress.. memangnya apa yang difikirkan anak seusia Taemin"

" mungkin Dia mearsa tertekan dengan semuanya, mulai dari aku dijodohkan Aboeji dan juga dengan terang-terangan Aboeji mengatakan bahwa Aboeji sangat membenci Taemin karena Ummanya. Bahkan dia tidak ingat wajah Ummanya tapi dia terkena imabas."

"aku rasa Taemin merindukan Ummanya. Mungkin dia tidak mau mengatakan karena dia tidak tahu berbuat apa, sehingga dia pendam rasa rindu dan keingintahuan tentang Ummanya selama ini"

"akau merasa menjadi Appa yang buruk Chun. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Taemin selama ini."

"memangnya Taemin tidak pernah menanyakan Umma kandungnya selama ini?"

"pernah, tapi aku selalu mengatakan Umma pergi untuk sementara dan suatu saat akan kembali. Sehingga dia tidak pernah menanyakannaya lagi."

"Junsu juga pernah mengatakan jika Taemin pernah menanyakan tentang Ummanya, tapi Junsu juga tidak bisa menjawab sepenuhnya. Apa Hyung masih mencari Jae Hyung?"

"tentu saja, tapi belum ada titik terang sampai sekarang. Sehingga aku merasa sudah putus asa dan tidak mau berharap banyak lagi. Focusku kini hanya untuk Taemin"

"aku tidak tahu siapa yang dipersalahkan dalam hal ini, aku hanya merasa Aboeji terlalu mengatur hidup Hyung selama ini tanpa Hyung sadari"

"kau benar Chun-ah.. bahkan aku tidak menyangka Aboeji bersikap seperti itu kepada Jaejoong. Aku merasa semakin bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi keluargaku sendiri.

"oh iya, Hyung pernah bilang Taemin menangis ketika berada di restoran. Apa Hyung sudah tahu penyebabnya? ."

"aku belum menanyakannya. Aku takut nanti psikisnya bertambah buruk. Dokter Juga mengatakan harus menjaga Taemin jangan sampai kondisinya memburuk. Mm.. tunggu.. mungkin Onew bisa membantu" Yunhopun mnelpon Onew untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi direstoran.

-AedaSha-

'yoeboseyo… Cwang Hyung'

"yoeboseyo, maaf ini Ummanya Changmin." ternyata Jaejoong yang mengangkat telepon dari Onew

'ah.. ajhuma, ini Onew, bisa berbicara dengan Changmin Hyung'

"changmin lagi mandi Onew-ah, ada pesan? Nanti Ajhuma sampaikan."

'mmm… sebenarnya… Ajhuma aku boleh tanya?'

"tanya apa Onew-ah"

"bebrapa hari yang lalu Taemin berkunjung ke Restoran Ajhuma, dan apa Ajhuma tahu kenapa Taemin mengangis ketika keluar dari restoran? Mungkin Ajhuma tahu atau mungkin melihat?"

"ah.. i..itu..Ajhuma.."

"jika Ajhuma tidak tahu juga tidak apa-apa. aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan Yunho Ajhusi"

"Yu.. yunho?"

"iya.. Yunho Ajhusi itu Appanya Taemin. Mungkin Yunho Ajhusi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Taemin. Akhir-aknhir ini kondisi Taemin tidak terlalu baik dan dia juga baru keluar rumah sakit"

"ru..rumah sa..sakit?" seketika ponsel yang dipegang Jaejoong terlepas dari genggamannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Inikah sebebnya bebrapa hari ini perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak. Tanpa terasa butira-butiran Kristal telah mengalir dan Jaejoong terduduk.

-AedaSha-

"Donghae-ah apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

" belum. Tapi aku merasa kau akan menemukannya sendiri"

"apa maksudmu, jadi selama ini kau tidak mencarinya?"

"tentu saja aku mencrinya Pabo. Aku sudah katakan kemungkinan mereka sudah di seoul, seharusnya kau juga bisa mencarinya menggunakan perasaanmu"

"apa maksudmu? Kau fikir aku diam saja? Aku juga berusaha mencri mereka. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, pekerjaanku saja sudah menumpuk ditambah harus mengurus Taemin"

"ne ne aku mengerti, tapi menurutku tidak ada yang bisa menemukan mereka, selain dirimu. Sudahlah… sebaiknya kita cari makan siang, perutku sudah lapar"

"aish.. kau ini membutaku bertambah bingung."

"jangan terlalu difikirkan, ayo kita cari makan" Donghae menyeret Yunho pergi keluar dari kantor Yunho.

"kita mau makan dimana Yunho-ah"

"kau yang mengajakku, sekarang kau yan bertanya. Dasar ikan aneh"

"aku sedang berbaik hati. Cepat katakana kau ingin makan diamana, akau yang traktir"

"benarkah? Mm… hah.. bagaimana kita kesebuah restoran baru, sebenarnya aku belum pernah makan disana. Tapi ada rekan kerjaku yang mengatakan makanan disana sangat lezat dan direstoran itu juga aku mendapatkan Taemin menangis mungkin kita bisa mencari sedikit info disana. Aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Taemin, biarpun dia manja dia tidak akan menangis jika bukan sesuatu yang sangat menyinggungnya"

"baiklah.. kita kesana. Mungkin saja kau akan mendapat pencerahan sesampai disana"

"ku harap seperi itu" ucap Yunho. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memberikan senyumannya. "bersiaplah Jung Yunho!" fikirnya

-AedaSha-

"selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" ucap Dongwoon ramah

"mm.. kami peasan makanan paling special di restoran ini" ucap Donghae

"baiklah… tunggu sebentar Tuan"

"wah.. kau benar-benar ingin mentraktirku? Jika istrimu yang super pelit itu tahu bagaimana?"

"aish.. kau diam saja."

Ketika Yunho dan Donghae menunggu pesanan, mereka melihat dua anak muda masuk ke restoran tersebut yang sedang bercekcok ria"

"yak… Changmin-ah kembalikab PSP ku" ucap Kyuhyun

"kau ini pelit sekali Kyu… aku hanya pinjam sebentar"

Yunho sempat melihat anak yang bernama Changmin tersebut. Yunho merasa dia mengingat nama itu. Ya Yunho masih sangat ingat nama anak sulungnya.

"hei berhenti apa yang kalian lakuakan? Lebih baik kalian membantu Dongwoon mengantar makanan" lerai Jaejoong yang kini Changkyu berada di dapurnya yang masih sibuk memperebutkan PSP.

" baiklah-baiklah…, ini untuk meja mana Hyung?" tanya Changmin kepada Dongwoon

"ini makanan untuk meja nomor 5"

Changmin pun mengantarkan makanan kemeja nomor 5 dimana meja tersebut tempat Yunho dan Donghae

"permisi Tuan, ini makanannya"

"Changmin?" Changmin terkejut ketika siapa yang sedang memanggilnya. Dan Changmin sangat tahu siapa orang itu.

" apa namamu Changmin? Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung, nama itu mengingatkanku dengan nama anakku" ucap Yunho. Sedangkan Changmin menegang, dia merasa badannya sangat lemas dan tanpa disadari piring yang dipeganngya terjatuh kelantai

"gwenchana?" tanya Yunho melihat reaksi Changmin. Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin menjatuhkan piring berjalan mendekati meja tersebut

"maaf Tuan.. saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya akan…" ucap Jaejoong sambil membungkuk

"Boo.." Jaejoong menegang ketika ada yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Dan Jaejoong sangat tahu hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat siapa orang yang berada didepannya.

"ma..maf Tuan tu..tunggu sebentar saya akan mengganti dengan makanan yang baru." Ucap Jaejoong sambil membawa Changmin, ketika hendak melangkah, Jaejoong merasa lengannya tertahan

"Jae… kau tidak mengingatkau, aku Yunho suamimu"

"maaf saya tidak kenal anda"

"Changmin? apa dia.."

"maaf Tuan. Dia anak saya."

"Jung Jaejoong.. kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku, aku sudah lama mencarimu. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan Aku dan Taemin?"

"dengar baik-baik Tuan. Nama saya Kim Jaejoong. Saya tidak mengenal anda. Pekerjaan saya sangat banyak, jika Anda hanya mencari keributan direstoran saya, lebih baik anda pergi"

"kenap-kenapa kau seperti ini Jae? Tidakkah kita bisa membicarakan semuanya agar leebih jelas. 13 Tahun, bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tidakkah ada rasa rindumu terhadapku?"

"apa yang kau ingiinkan dariku Hah…, aku sudah katakan aku tidak mengenalmu."

"baik.. kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi apa kau tidak merindukan Taemin?"

"…."

"ada apa ini? Jae kenaparibut-ribut" Heechul masuk kerestoran dan dia mendapi Jaejoong yang sedang ribut.

"Hyung.. orang ini yang memulai keributan"ucap Jaejoong. Heechul melihat siapa orang yang Jaejoong sebut dan Heechul tahu siapa orang itu.

"maaf tuan, jika anada ingin berbicara pribadi dengan Jaejoong, saya rasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat." Ucap Heechul menengahi

"Jae tidak bisakah bicara sebentar?"

"aku tidak mau pelangganku lari hanya karena keributan tidak penting ini. sebaiknya anda pergi"

"aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kita bicara dan menjelaskan semuanya"

"Jae sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian bicara diatas. itu akan lebih baik" ucap Heechul

"tapi Hyung…"

"sudahlah Jae, ini tidak akan selesai. Kau dengar sendiri dia tidak akan pergi sebelum bicara denganmu. Bawalah dia keatas" dengan berat hati Jaejoong membawa Yunho keatas diikuti Changmin. sedangkan Yunho merasa lega.

"kau mau apa?" ketus Jaejoong.

"aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tahu aku bukan suami yang baik. Aku juga sudah tahu sebab kau pergi, tapi akau mohon Jae kembalilah. Sudah 13 tahun kau meninggalkanku. Kau tahu.. itu masa yang sangat sulit dalam hidupku dan Taemin"

"kau sudah tahu? Baguslah… tapi maaf aku tidak mau kembali lagi denganmu. Hidupku sudah cukup bahagia dengan Changmin."

"Tapi Jae… apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"cinta?.. dengar baik-baik Jung Yunho-shi. Kita sudah bercerai, jadi cinta tidak penting lagi diantara kita berdua"

"cerai? Aku tidak pernah menceraikanmu. Dan asal kau tahu, surat cerai yang kau berikan dulu keapadaku tidak pernah aku tanda tangan. Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Kau masih sah menjadi ISTRIKU. Aku juga tahu surat cerai itu bukan darimu. Ini semua karena Aboejikn?"

"A..apa? jja..jadi kau tidak…" Jaejoong terkejut denga pengakuan Yunho

"ya.. asal kau tahu. Selama 13 tahun aku tidak pernah melupakannmu dan Changmin"

"aku tidak bisa. Aku rasa dengan berpisah itu akan lebih baik. A..aku tidak ingin semua luka ini kembali. Ta..tapi ke..Hiks.. kenapa kau kembali dalam hidupku. Aku mohon biarkan aku dan Changmin hidup tenang. Asal kau tahu… menikah denganmu adalah pilihan yang salah dalam hidupku. Seandainya kita tidak menikah, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi"

"Umma… " Changmin menenangkan Ummanya

"Jae.." Jaejoong hendak memeluk Jaejoong

"jangan pernah menyentuh Ummaku" marah Changmin

"Changmin… Appa tahu, kau pasti sangat membenci Appa. Karena sudah membuat hidup kalian menderita. Tapi sungguh Appa benar-benar tidak tahu seblumnya"

"sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu dalam hidupmu lagi"

"pengganggu? Apa maksudmu. Semua hal-hal buruk yang menimpa kita itu adalah karena Aboeji. Aku juga tahu Aboeji yang menyuruhmu pergi dari kehidupanku"

"kau sudah tahu Aboejimu tidak merestui kita, tapi kenapa kau masih memintaku masuk kedalam hidupmu Hah.. kau mau menyiksaku."

"kau boleh membenciku Jae, karena kebodohanku yang tidak bisa melindungi anak dan istrinya sendiri. Tapi ingat, kita masih punya buah cinta kita. Changmin dan Taemin. Mungkin Changmin beruntung bisa hidup denganmu, tapi Taemin. Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkannya. Dengar Jae, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kalian kembali" Jaejoong terdiam dengan perkataan Yunho. Ya… bagaimanapun mereka ingin berpisah, tapi tetap ada pengikat mereka yaitu Changmin dan Taemin yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"aku lelah.. sebaiknya kau pergi" Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya

"aku berharap Appa menjemputku dan Umma. Tapi Umma mengatakan bahwa Appa tidak akan pernah menjemput kami. Semenjak itu aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan sosok Appa lagi"

"Min, selama ini Appa selalu mencarimu dan Ummamu. Appa tidak pernah melupakanmu"

"jika memang anda mencintai Ummaku, seharusnya kau bisa melindunginya. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang sudah membuat Ummaku menangis." Ucap Changmin dan berlalu pergi memasuki kamarnya. Perasaan campur aduk kini yang dirasakan Changmin. ada rasa marah, kesal yang dia tujukan untuk Yunho tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri dari lubik hatinya terselip rasa rindu yang sangat dalam terhadap sosok Appa.

-AedaSha-

"Appa kita mau kemana?" tanya Taemin. Kini Yunho dan Taemin didalam mobil.

"Appa akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang.. ah bukan dua orang tepatnya"

"dengan siapa?"

"nanti baby juga tahu" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum

Kini Yunho dan Taemin telah tiba didepan restoran Jaejoong. Ya.. Yunho sudah memantapkan hatinya dari beberapahari yang lalu untuk memberihatu Taemin tentang Umma dan Hyungnya.

"apa kita kenapa kesini? Lagi pula restoran ini sudah tutup?"

"sudahlah… justru sudah tutup lebih baik, Kajja"

"Appa Minnie tidak mau. Ayo kita pulang, kalau mau cari makan lebih baik ke restoran lain saja" tolak Taemin

"lho.. kenapa? Appa akan mengenalkan dua orang kepada Baby. Mereka ada disini. Appa yakin Minnie akan senang nantinya"

"tidak Appa… ayo kita pulang" Taemin masih mencoba membawa Appanya pergi. Ternyata Taemin masih teringat akan ucapan Changmin dahulu. Semenjak itu dia berjanji tidak akan kembali kerestoran itu lagi.

"tidak sebelum kita masuk baby…" Yunho dan Taemin pun masuk. Restoran memamng sudah tutup tapi pintu masih belum dikunci. Ini dikarenakan Dongwoon dan Ryewook masih beres-beres didalam restoran.

"maaf Tuan restoran kami sudah tutup" ucap Dongwoon

"ah.. aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini"

"oh.. anda bukannya…" Dongwoon mengingat bahwa orang yang didepannya ini pernah ribut dengan Bossnya.

"bisahkan aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yunho yang tahu maksud Dongwoon

"mau apa lagi kau kesini hah.." tiba-tiba Jaejoong muncul

"Jae… Aku pernah katakan, aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan kalian kembali bukan?"

"maaf… aku tidak punya waktu meladenimu."

"Dongwoon, Ryewook sudah kerjanya disambung besok saja. sebaiknya kalian pulang dan istirahat."

"ne… kalu begitu kami pulang dulu Hyung" ucap Ryewook. Ryewook dan dongwoon pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Appa ayo kita pergi.." Jaejoong yang baru sadar ternyata Yunho tidak sendiri dia bisa melihata Taemin menarik lengan Yunho.

"Taemin…" kaget Jaejoong

"kau sudah tahu Boo?, baby juga sudah tahu?"

"hah.. Appa bicara Appa?. Minnie tidak mengerti" bingung Taemin

"Kalau dia Umma Minnie?"

"Umma? Siapa yang Appa maksud? Ajhuma ini? ajhuma ini pemilik restoran ini"

"Boo… jadi kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Hah.. aku baru ingat bukankah Minnie pernah dari restoran ini"

"i…itu…" gugup Jaejoong

"Appa Minnie lelah dan mengantuk. Ini sudah malam mayo kita pulang" potong Taemin, taemin benci mengingat kejadian itu.

"Umma… kenapa belum istirahat" Changmin datang dari lantai atas. Melihat kedatangan Changmin, Yunho berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"ok… semuanya sudah berkumpul. Boo aku rasa, inilah saatnya"

"Umma apa maksudnya ini" bingung Changmin

"Minnie.. dengarkan Appa. Dua orang yang berada didepan Minnie ini adalah.."

"Yunho… cukup!"

"kenapa? Taemin juga anakmu. kenapa kau tidak mau dia mengetahui jika kau Ummanya?"

"APAAAAAA, ma…maksud Appa apa?"

"Minnie…. Ajhuma ini dia adalah Umma kandung Minnie dan Changmin Hyung adalah Hyung kandung Minnie" semua terdiam ketika semua sudah terjabarkan. Biarpun Yunjaemin sudah tahu, tapi tidak dengan Taemin. Semua melihat kearah Taemin untuk melihat reaksi apa yang terjadi.

"Appa, Mi..minnie i..ingin pulang" ucap Taemin. Yunho bingung dengan reaksi anaknya. Yunho berfikir Taemin akan sangat bahagia mendengar semua ini. Jaejoong dan Changminpun terkejut dengan sikap Taemin.

"Taemin…" bisik Jaejoong tidak percaya

"Appa pernah bilang jika Umma pergi. Itu berari Umma akan kembali kerumah kita. Sampai sekarang Umma belum pernah hadir dirumah kita Appa. Jadi Umma belum kembali."

"Ta..taemin.."

"Mungkin waktu masih kecil Minnie sangat berharap Umma cepat pulang, tapi sekarang Minnie tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Minnie sudah cukup bahagia dengan Appa. maaf Changmin Hyung.. aku tidak akan mengambil Umma Changmin Hyung dan tenang saja aku akan memeluk Ummaku sendiri, biarpun aku tidak tahu kapan itu. Atau… mungkin tidak akan pernah" ucap Taemin sendu denga mata yang berkaca-kaca"

"Minnie…. Ke..kenapa bicara seperti itu. Bukankah sekarang Minnie sudah bertemu dengan Umma?" tanya Yunho

"tidak.. Ajhuma ini bukan Umma Minnie!."

"maaf… Minnie. Maafkan Umma. Hiks.. Umma bukan bermaskud meninggalkan Minnie" Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan melihat reaksi Taemin.

"Bahkan menyebutkan kata Umma sudah terasa janggal sekarang. Jika Ajhuma memang Umma Minne, kemana saja selama ini? setiap malam Minnie selau berdoa jika pagi hari tiba Umma yang akan membangunkan Minnie. TAPI APA? SEMUA ITU HANYA HARAPAN KOSONG YANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI.."

"JUNG TAEMIN!" Yunho membentak Taemin. Semua terkejut.

"kenapa hisks.. kenapa Appa membentak Minnie. Appa tidak pernah membentak Minnie sebelumnya. Sekarang.. hiks.. APA KARENA MEREKA? APA LEBIH SAYANG MEREKA DIBANDING MINNIE… APPA TIDAK TAHU APA YANG MINNIE RASAKAN SELAMA INI. HIKS.. MINNIE SELALU IRI DENGAN TEMAN-TEMAN MINNIE YANG DIBUATKAN BEKAL OLEH UMMANYA KESEKOLAH. MERKA SELALU DIANTAR OLEH UMMA DAN APPANYA KESEKOLAH. MINNIE JUGA SELALU DIKUCILKAN KETIKA TAHU KALAU MINNIE TIDAK PUNYA UMMA!. SEMUA ORANG MENGATAKAN MINNIE ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL SEHINGGA UMMA PERGI!" teriak Taemin

"ba..by. appa tidak bermaksud…"

"HIKSS..APA KARENA ABOEJI? MINNIE TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN SIAPAPUN..HIKS.. jika Ajhuma memang Umma Minnie, tidak seharusnya Umma meninggalkan Minnie karena orang lain. HIKS..BERATI UMMA SAMA SAJA DENGA ABOEJI YANG TIDAK MENINGIKAN MINNIE…"

"MINNIE BENCI SEMUANYA…" Taemin berlari keluar restoran.

Deg

Yunho membeku. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Taemin akan mengucapkan kata itu

"Umma… umma mau kemana" Changmin menahan Jaejoong yang hendak mengejar Taemin

"Umma harus mengejar Taemin.. dia tidak bisa dibiarkan sendirian.."

"Jae.. biar aku yang mengejarnya. Min jaga Umma"

"aku ikut"

"tidak Jae. Lebih baik kau dan Changmin menunggu disini saja. Nanti aku kabari" ucap Yunho dan mencoba menyusul Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin terus berlari sepanjang jalan sambil menagis. Bahkan dia tidak tahu berlari sejauh apa. Udara dingin tidak dia hiraukan.

-AedaSha-

CKITTTTTT

"YAK.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KAU MAU MATI HAH…" Taemin terkejut dengan suara bentakan sesorang. Taemin kini berada di jalanan yang tidak terlalumai , tapi dia tidak sadar jika ada motor yang akan lewat dan hampir saja terjadi tabrakan. Taemin tidak berani melihat orang yang hampir menabraknya.

"Hei.. kenapa masih berdiri disitu. Cepat minggir!" tidak ada reaksi. Orang itu mendekati Taemin dan..

"yak.. kau lagi. Kenapa malam-malam berada disini. Anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya sudah ada dirumah" ya.. dia adalah Minho yang hampir menabrak Taemin

"Hiks.."

"hei kenapa menangis? Aish.. bocah ini. sudah jangan menangis.. nanti orang-orang mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis" panic Minho

"kenapa setiap bertemu denganmu aku sial terus.."gerutu Minho

"ja..jadi Hiks.. menurut Hyung aku juga pembawa sial. Kalau begitu maaf sudah merepotkan Hyung selam ini. Hiks.. aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggu Hyung lagi"

"Yak.. bocah… bu..bukan seperti itu. Asih.. sudahlah lebih baik aku antar kau pulang. tidak baik diluar malam-malam"

"akau tidak mau pulang Hyung…"

"jika tidak pulang kau mau kemana hah. Appamu juga pasti khawatir.. sudahlah.."

"Hyung… Hiks… aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang…."

"ada apa dengan bocah ini, sungguh merepotkan, baiklah…. Kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Minho. Taemin hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tujuan saja tidak tahu… kau kabur dari rumah hah?"

"…."

"cepat naik!"

"kita mau kemana?"

"ini sudah malam.. aku sudah lelah. Ummaku pasti akan mencemaskanku jika aku pulang terlambat. Dan tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu pulang kerumahku. Sudahlah cepat naik, jika tidak kau benar-benar akan aku tinggal dan kau tahu tempat ini sangat menyeramkan.. hi… dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau diperkosa namja hidung belang..." Minho mencoba menakut-nakuti Taemin. Ternyata jurusnya cukup amapuh dan Taemin langsung naik ke atas motor Minho.. "dasar Bocah"

-AedaSha-

Yunho kini diliputi rasa khawatir. Dia terus menyusuri jalan dengan megendarai mobilnya untk menemukan Taemin. Kini waktu sudah menunnjukkan hampir pukul 11, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Taemin ditemukan.

"baby dimana? jangan buat Appa khawatir." Yunho mencoba menghubungi ponsel Taemin tapi tidak aktif. Yunho semakin Frustasi. Yunho terus memperhatiakn kiri dan kanan jalan berharap menemukan Taemin, sehingga dia tidak sadar ada mobil dari arah depannya melaju kencang dan….

BRAKKKKKKK…...

T.B.C

Silahkan review….

Oh ya kemaren **Dipa Woon **nanya Dongwoon BEAST kah? Bener memang Dongwoon BEAST, aku sebenarnya bingung siapa cast yang menjadi karyawan Jaejoong. Trus aku lihat Ryeowook dan Dongwoon di "Super Idol Chart Show" melalui Youtube, ya udah aku langsung kefikiran mereka aja yang jadi castnya. Tapi sayang Dongwoon bakal ninggalin SICS, padahal aku suka banget sama mereka berdua..

Tanggal 18 juli kemaren juga ulang tahun baby Taemin… wah tambah gede aja nih maknae. semoga makin kece dan makin sayang ma SHAWOL..^-^

**Special thank's:**

**Clein Cassie,** **MaxMin**,** , gothiclolita89, Kyuhyuk07, , zoldyk, Fuji jump910, shanzec,** **elfinexoplanet**,** honey-kimy, Je Park, Naoi Sora, , akiramia 44, meliarisky 7, Dipa Woon, Hana-kara, Shim JaeCho, Guest, , Riena, hana, zyln, meotmeot, azahra88, Oktavian, jujugoreng, Baida Aries, DahsyatNyaff, ****MPREG Lovers****,** **ChientzNimea2Wind****, ****ChwangKyuh EviLBerry****, ****UMeWookie****, ****0212echy****, ****, ****Manaka Chan****, ****devimalik****, ****lee mina****, ****nabratz****, ****TitaniumSP**,** lee Chunnie, PandaPandaTaoris, Tyahra Lau, , yunjaehole, miqajeje, teuki, runashine88, Kim-Jung-Hyewon, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, aprilyarahmadani**

20 Juli 2014


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : HOPE IN LOVE

Author : AedaSha

Cast :YUNJAE, YOOSU, 2MIN, HAEHYUK (rame pokoknya)

Genre : family, romance (pokoknya genrenya campur-campur)

Warning :YAOI,MPREG dan TYPO

CHAPTER 5

"Minho, siapa dia?" tanya Choi Kibum penasaran (ini Kibum si snow white para Elf yang jadi Mommynya Minho. Jangan sampai bingung sama Kibumnya para Shawol alias Key). Bagaimana tidak penasaran jika anaknya menggendong seseorang yang tidak dikenal memasuki rumah malam-malam.

"Dia itu Hobae aku di sekolah, namanya Taemin." Ucap Minho sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Minho sudah membringkan Taemin kekamarnya yang langsung ditodong pertanyaan oleh Mommynya.

"lalu kenapa dia bersamamu? jika orang tuanya mencarinya bagaimana? Apalagi ini sudah malam. Jangan bilang kau menculik anak orang.. ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?" panic Kibum

"Mommy… akau tidak mungkin menculiknya… aish.. aku bertemu dia sedang berjalan sendirian sambil menangis dan aku juga hampir menabraknya , lalu aku tawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi dia tidak mau. Ya mau bagaimana lagi terpaksa aku membawanya kerumah… eh.. malah dia ketiduran dasar bocah"

"oh.. tapi kenapa kau membawanya kerumah, seharusnya minho bisa meninggalkannya sendiri kan? Atau… jangan-jangan dia kekasihmu hah…" selidik Kibum

"Mommy… mana mungkin dia kekasihku… Mommy tahu, dia itu sangat manja dan cengeng dan sering membuatku repot. dia itu bukan tipeku"

"benarkah…? Tapi Mommy lihat-lihat dia manis…"goda Kibum

"aish.. Mommy sudahlah jangan membicrakan dia lagi, akau ngntuk mau istirahat. Oh ya.. Daddy sudah pulang?"

"belum, barusan Daddy telepon kalau ada temannya menjadi korban kecelakkan, makanya belum bisa pulang. oh ya, sebaiknya Minho hubungi keluarga Taemin, bagaimanpun keluarganya harus tahu keadaannya, Mommy yakin keluarganya pasti mencemaskannya."

"tapi aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa.. ah… Onew Hyung!" dan tanpa fikir panjang, Minho menghubungi Onew, tapi ada yang membuatnya terkejut ketika Onew mengatakan Appa Taemin kecelakaan..

'Minho, aku mohon jaga Taemin. Kami lega setidaknya Taemin bersamamu. kami sangat khawatir ketika Taemin hilang…' ucap Onew di

"lalu bagaimana aku memberitahu masalah Yunho Adjussi?"

'biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu, besok saja kau beritahu keadaan Yunho Adjushi. Ah.. tidak.. jangan… biar aku yang menjemputnya besok dan jangan katakan apaun tentang Yunho Adjushi..'

"ne.."

"apa yang terjadi" tanya Kibum penasran setelah mendengar percakapan Minho

"itu.. Appanya Taemin kecelakaan.. "

"Mwo? Be..benarkah? kita harus beritahu Taemin"

"tidak Mom.. Onew Hyung melarang untuk memberitahunya…"larang Mino

"lalu… bagaimana? Mommy yakin Ummanya Taemin juga membbutuhkan Taemin disaat seperti ini"

"dia tidak punya Umma, mom. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti, itu yang pernah kudengar dari Key"

"benarkah?" kaget Kibum

-AedaSha-

"bagaimana? sudah tahu keberadaan Taemin?" tanya Yoochun kepada anaknya Onew. Kini mereka duduk diruang tunggu dirumah sakit.

"oh.. tadi akau mendapat telepon dari temanku, katanya Taemin bersamanya, tapi aku melarangnya untuk memberitahu keadaan Yunho adjushi."

"ya.. mungkin kita akan memberitahunya besok saja, tapi yang membuat Appa bingung kenapa Taemin tiba-tiba menghilang?"

"Hiks..hiks.. Chunie.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Minnie.. bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu Appanya kecelakaan dia pasti sangat shock" ucap Junsu yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan Yoochun sambil memikirkan nasib keponakan kesayanggannya

"Umma, kita akan memberitahunya pelan-pelan. Hah.. aku juga bingung mengatakannya besok apalagi akhir-akhir ini keadaanya tidak begitu baik" disela-sela pembicaraan keluarga ini tiba-tiba ponsel Onew berbunyi

"yoboseyo? Changmin Hyung ada apa?"

'ah.. begini, apa…apa Taemin ada bersamamu? mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi sungguh aku ingin mengetahuinya' tanya Changmin

"hah.? kenapa Hyung menanyakan Taemin? Atau.. jangan-jangan Hyung tahu kalau Taemin menghilang?" tanya Onew penasaran apalagi ditambah nada suara Changmin yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran

"itu…"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hyung tahu sesuatu atau ini semua ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hyung?"

"bukan begitu… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannnya sekarang"

"oke, Taemin tidak bersamaku tapi bersam Minho. Minho mengatakan dia menemukan Taemin dijalan sendiri sambil mengangis. Dan Hyung tahu? Yunho Adjhusi, Appanya Taemin kecelakaan disaat Taemin menghilang."

'APAA? Ke..kecalakan, la..lau bagaiman keadannya?' kaget Changmin

"Aku tidak tahu, kami masih menunggu pemeriksaan dokter." Ucap Onew dan mereka mengakhiri percakapan yang membuat Yoochun dan Junsu penasaran tentang apa yang dibicarakan anaknya apalagi menyebut nama Taemin.

"dari siapa? Sepertinya dia menanyakan Taemin" tanya Yoochun

"ah.. itu dari temanku dikampus lebih tepatnya sunbaeku, tapi aku bingung kenapa dia menanyakan Taemin. Kenapa aku jadi penasaran tentang Hubungan Taemin dan Changmin Hyung?" bingun Onew

"Changmin?" tanya Junsu

"hah… iya nama sunbaeku itu Changmin, Kim Changmin. Kenapa Umma?"

"Chunnie, rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu. Dia seperti nama…"

"nama siapa Umma?" penasaran Onew

"ah.. bukan-bukan.. itu tidak mungkin" junsu merasa tidak yakin akan pikirannya tentang nama Changmin

-AedaSha-

"Hyung baru pulang jam 3, sekarang pergi sepagi ini lagi?, aku tahu Hyung seorang dokter, tapi seorang dokter harus jaga kesehatannya juga" ucap Kibum sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan Choi Siwon sang kepala rumah tangga hanya tersenyum menanggipi istrinya

"iya… tapi ada temankau yang dirawat, dia korban kecelakaan dan keadaanya sanngat tidak baik. Oh ya…diamana Minho?"

"selamat pagi Mommy Daddy. Daddy mau berangkat kerumah sakit sepagi ini? hah.. kadang aku merasa Daddy lebih perhatian dengan pasien Daddy daripada aku dan Mommy" ucap Minho yang langsung duduk disebelah Daddynya

"sayang bukan seperti itu, Daddy janji, Daddy akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk pergi liburan kemanapun Minho mau."

"benarkah… Daddy harus janji.."

"Janji"

"sayang, Taemin sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum yang belum melihat Taemin

"belum Mom.. bocah itu tidur seperti orang mati" cuek Minho

"Taemin? Siapa?" penasaran siwon

"itu kekasihnya Minho"

"benarkah?… YAK kau sudah membawanya tidur dirumah, aish… Bummie kenapa kau mengijinkannya membawa kekasihnya pulang" kaget Siwon

"Daddy jangan dengarkan Mommy, dia bukan kekasihku. Dia itu Hoobaeku di sekolah, kenapa aku membawanya pulang karena dia mau kabur dari rumahnya, dasar bocah. Anak manja seperti dia mau kabur? Pikirannya sangat aneh"

"hush.. jangan bicara seperti itu. Oh ya bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu Appanya kecelakaan? Entah kenapa Mommy jadi khawatir"

"kecelakaan?" bingung Siwon

"iya.. Appanya kecelakaan tadi malam dan dia belum tahu" jelas Minho sambil memulai makan sarapannya

"benarkah… tunggu siapa namaya"

"Taemin, Jung Taemin"

"Jung Taemin yang nama Appanya Jung Yunho?"

"Jung Yunho? Mmm.. ah aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi bisa jadi karena Onew Hyung pernah menyebut Yunho Adjushi, tapi kenapa Daddy bisa tahu? "

"tentu saja , Taemin pernah menjadi pasien Appa dan Jung Yunho itu temannya Daddy yang kecelakaan tadi malam"

"APAAA?" semaua kaget mendengar terikan. Ternyata Taemin yang tanpa sengaja mendenganr percakapan keluarga Choi tersebut.

"Adjhusi apa maksunya? Apa benar Appa kecelakaan?" tanya Taemin yang diliputi rasa khwatir

"i..itu" Siwon bingung harus menjawab apa. apalgi meihat Taemin yang sudah hampir menangis

"kenapa hiks.. kenapa tidak memberitahu ku?"

"bukan begitu, TAEMIN…." dan Taemin pun berlari keluar ruamah keluar Choi tersebut dan denga cepat juga Minho mengejar Taemin

"Yak Jung Taemin kau mau kemana?" tanya Minho sambil menahan lengan Taemin

"lepaskan.. aku mau bertemu Appa"

"baiklah.. tapi jangan main pergi seperti ini.. aku yakin Onew Hyung akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi"

"aku mau pergi sekarang!.. mana mungkin aku bisa menunggu, sedangkan Appaku sedang dirumah sakit !"

"biarkan dia pergi sekarang Minho" ucap Siwon melihat Minho yang mencoba menahan Taemin

"Taemin pergi bersama Addjusui saja, adjhusi juga akan kerumah sakit bagaimana?" tawar Siwon, bagaimanapun Siwon juga akan kerumah sakit dan akan lebih baik Taemin pergi bersamanya

-AedaSha-

Ketika di tempat parkiran, Taemin langsung keluar dari mobil Siwon dan berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Dengan cepat siwon keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Taemin

"ikut Adjhusi" ucap Siwon setelah menangkap pergelangan Taemin. Taemin akhirnya mengikuti siwon. Bagaimapun Taemin tidak tahu kamar Appanya. Ketika sampai didepan kamar rawat Yunho, ada seorang suster memenggil Siwon untuk memeberitahu ada kondisi pasien lainnya yang kritis, membuat Siwon menyuruh masuk Taemin sendiri ke kamar Yunho

Taemin memasuki kamar rawat Yunho. Taemin dapat melihat Yunho terbaring tak berdaya dengan kepala diperban dan banyaknya penyangga di tubuh Appanya. Tanpa terasa Air mata Taemin sudah tidak terbendung lagi melihata kondisi Appanya. Taemin merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Appanya kecelakaan.

"sudah puas hah…? sudah puas membuat Appamu menderita? Inikah balasnmu terhadap Appamu" Taemin baru sadar jika dikamar itu ada Mr Jung.

"ha..haraboeji…"

"kau lihat… ini semua karenamu. Andai saja kau tidak ada dalam kehidupan anakku, tentu nasibnya tidak begini? Kau dan Namja sialan sama saja.. sama-sama pembawa sial"

"hiks… ke..kenapa Haraboeji membenciku? Bukankah aku cucu haraboeji"

"cucu? Aku tidak sudih punya cucu sepertimu, apalagi dari namja sialan itu. Mulai sekarang kau jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku dan juga anakkku!."

"ta..tapi.."

"jika kau sayang dengan Appamu, lebih baik kau pergi. Kau ingi hidupnya bahagiakan? Dengan begitu anakku tidak perlu repot lagi mengurusmu dan aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa dan tidak terrgantug lagi dengannya"

"ba..baiklah hiks.. aku akan pergi dari kehidupan keluarga Jung. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi bagaian dari keluarga ini." Taemin mendekat keranjang Yunho. " Appa.. Minnie sangat menyayangi Appa, jika dengan kepergian Minnie lebih membuat Appa dan keluarga ini lebih baik, Minnie akan pergi. Maafkan Minnie jika selama ini menyusahkan Appa"

Taemin berlari keluar dari kamar Yunho

"Chunnie itu bukannya Taemin" Tanya Junsu ketika melihat sesorang berlari keluar rumah sakit

"yang mana?" Yoochun mencari orang yang disangka Taemin oleh Junsu

"itu yang berlari tadi"

"Suie, Taemin itu akan dijemput Onew, tidak mungkin dia sudah disini"

"tapi aku yakin yang tadi itu Taemin, aku sangan mengenalnya Chunnie"

"sudahlah mungkin kau terlalu merindukannya, tenang saja nanti kita juga kan bertemu setelah Onew membawanya kemari" tiba-tiba ponsel Yoochun berbunyi

'Appa, appa sudah bertemu Taemin dirumah sakit?' tanya Onew diseberang line ponsel Yoochun

"kau ini bagaimana, bukannya kau yang akan menjemptnya, harusnya dia bersamamu?"

'iya, tapi Minho mengatakan Taemin sudah tahu keadaan Yunho Adjushi dan pergi bersama Appanya Minho pergi kerumah sakit'

"tidak Appa belum… hah.. apa mungkin… Suie.. apa benar kau melihat Taemin tadi?" a

"bukannya Chunie tidak percaya tadi"

" Onew bilang Taemin sudah duluan kerumah sakit dan sudah mengetahui kondisi Yunho Hyung"

"benarkah.. lalu.."

"kau duluan kekamar Yunho Hyung, aku akan mencari tahu dulu apa itu benar-benar Taemin apa bukan"

ne.."

Yoochun berlari mencari keberadaan Taemin.

"akh… kemana perginya, kenapa cepat sekali. Tapi jika itu Taemin seharusnya dia berada dikamar Yunho Hyung,.. Taemin kau sebenarnya dimana? jangan membuat kami khawatir.."

-AedaSha-

"Aboeji, apa Taemin kesini tadi?" tanya Junsu setelah memasuki kamar Yunho yang ternyata ada Mr Jung.

"Taemin?.. oh..mm.. dia tidak kesini. Justru aku heran kennapa anak itu tidak muncul ketika Appanya sedang sakit. Benar-benar tidak tahu balas budi. Ketika dia sakit Yunho selalu menemaninya, giliran Yunho yang sakit batang hidungnyapun tidak muncul, hah.. anak macam apa itu"

"tapi aku melihat Taemin keluar dari rumah sakit, Aboeji yakin tidak melihat Taemin" selidik Junsu, dia merasa kurang yakin atas ucapan Aboejinya

"kau fikir aku berbohong, dari tadi aku tidak pernah keluar kamar ini"

"bukan begitu maksudku…"

"sudahlah jangan menbicarakan anak itu, lebih baik kita focus untuk kesehatan Hyungmu yang sampai sekarang belum sadar. Lebih baik kau mengkhwatirkan Hyungmu bukan anak itu"

"aku tahu Aboji, tapi bagaimanapu kita juga harus tahu kondisi Taemin saat ini. bagaimanpun dia tetap cucu Aboji. aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Aboji sangat membenci Taemin."

"seharusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya, jadi jangan mengungkitnya lagi"

"apa karena Kim Jaejoong? Apa karena dia hanya dari kalangan rendahan menurut Aboji sehingga Aboji seenaknya mengusirnya dan membenci Anaknya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. aku tidak menyangka Aboji bisa sekejam ini kepada orang yang sangat dicintai anak Aboji sendiri"

"oh… jadi kau sudah berani mengungkit namja itu hah? kau tahu? Aku ini Ayah kalian, dan aku tahu yang mana terbaik untuk kalian, mengeri?" Mr Jung mulai terpancing atas ucapan Junsu

"tapi…"

"sudahlah… aku masih banyak urusan, jangan pernah mengajariku, karena aku tahu yang mana yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini. mengerti?" dan Mr Jung meninggalkan kamar Yunho dan Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Abojinya.

"Hyung, cepatlah sadar… Taemin sanagt membutuhkanmu saat ini. Hyung pasti merindikan Minne kan? Maaf aku belum bisa menemukan Taemin"

-AedaSha-

Onew, Key, Minho dan Jonghyun brkumpul direstoran Changmin

"Yoebo, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Taemin. Kenapa tiba-tiba Taemin menghilang. Aku merindukan babyku disekolah" tanya Key.

"makanya aku mengajak kalian semua berkuMpul disni. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku minta tolong kalian bantu aku mencari keberadaan Taeimin. Minho bukankan kau yang terakhir bersamanya?" tanya Onew kepada Minho

"iya… malam itu aku mengajaknya kerumahku karena dia tidak mau pulang. aku tidak tahu mau membawanya kemana, apa lagi melihat kondsinya yang sangat menyedihkan malam itu."

"lalu kenapa dia menghilang lagi?" tanya Onew

"itu yang aku tidak tahu Hyung, dia pergi bersama Daddy dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku tanya Daddy, Daddy juga bingung, karena Daddy sudah pastikan Taemin masuk kekamar Appanya, setelah itu Daddy pergi keruang pasien lain. Itu yang aku dengar dari Daddy"

"Yunho Adhjusi kecelakaan malam itu ketika Taemin menghilang, apa Taemin sudah menghilang dari rumah?" tanya Jonghyun

"itulah yang aku tidak tahu, tapi dari informasi yang aku dapatkan Yunho adjusi dan Taemin keluar bersama malam itu, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana. Hah.. jika kita tahu mereka pergi kemana, mungkin kita akan… Changmin Hyung…. ya… Changmin Hyung pasti tahu sesuatu" ucap Onew ketika dai baru ingan Changmin juga meneleponnya malam itu

"kenapa Hyung berfikir Changmin Hyung tahu?" heran Jonghyun

"ketika Yunho adjusi kecelakan dan Taemin menghilang, Changmin Hyung menelpoku dan menanyakan keberadaan Taemin, aish.. kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang." Gerutu Onew

"berarti kita masih punya harapan kepada Changmin Hyung, tapi kemana Changmin Hyung dari tadi tidak kelihatan.. Dongwoo Hyung, Changmin Hyung kemana? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan" tanya Key kepada Dongwoo yang sedang membersihkan meja

"sepertinya belum pulang kuliah.. tapi mungkin dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. "

"aku juga tidak melihat Jaejoong Ahjuma dari tadi." Ucap Key

"oh.. dia ada diatas, sepertinya Jaejoong Hyung kurang sehat.."

"Cwang Hyung…!" panggil Minho ketika melihat Changmin memasuki restoran

"eh.. kalian ngumpul disini?" tanya Changmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku untuk bergabung

"mm beginni Hyung, kami mau menayakan sesuatu?" ucap Onew

"tanya apa, kenapa wajah kalian serius semua?" bingung Changmin melihat wajah para Hoobae sekaligus teman-temannya terlihat cemas dan bingung

"ini tentang Taemin?" ucap Onew

"Ta..taemin? kenapa?" kaget Changmin

"maksud Onew Hyung, apa hubungan Hyung dengan Taemin?, oh bukan.. maksudnya kenapa tiba-tiba Hyung menanyakan Taemin disasaat Yunho Adhjusi kecelakaan? Apa Hyung tau sesuatu? Atau Hyung sudah tahu tapi Hyung tidak mau membukanya? Atau Hyung memang tidak mau membukanya lagi?. Seberapa besarpun ingin menutupinya ikatan takdir tidak akan bisa ditutupi kan? " tanya Jonghyun tiba-tiba yang membuat semua memandang Jonghyun heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya terhadap Changmin

"kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" bingung Jonghyun

"apa kau tahu sesuatu Joong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu." selidik Key. mereka sedikit curiga dengan ucapan Jonghyun

"ke..kenapa jadi aku, aku kan hanya bertanya kepada Changmin Hyung. bukankah kita memang ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada Changmin Hyung." ucapa Jonghyun sambil merutuk dalam hati atas ucapannya yang hampir kebablasan

Sedangkan Changmin terlihat mulai gelisah dann Minho menyadari akan gerak gerik Changmin

"Hyung Gwanchana?" tanya Minho

"ah.. ne.."

"joonghyun..!" teriak seseorang memasuki restoran

"Umma, apa yang Umma lakukan disini" kaget Jonghyun melihat Ummanya aka Lee Hyukjae memasuki restauran

"kalau masuk kerestoran ya.. mau ngapain lagi kalau bukan mencari makanan. Kau kenapa disini, dari tadi Umma menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa, sebaiknya kau buang saja ponselmu itu, tidak berguna. " gerutu Hyukjae sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ocehan Hyukjae

"Umma, ponselku lowbet. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Umma ingin menyuruhmu membeli makanan lalu jemput Umma di rumah sakit"

"oh.. Umma kerumah sakit menjenguk Yunho Adjhusi"

"tentu saja, Appamu meninggalkan Umma setelah mengantar ke rumah sakit katanya ada urusan pekerjaan. Dasar ikan tidak bertanggung jawab"

"maaf Umma, lalu Umma dengan siapa kesisini?" heran Jonghyun

"oh.. itu Umma dengan Junsu"

"Umma ada disini? Dimana?" tanya Onew tiba-tiba setelah mendengar nama Ummanya disebut

"lagi.. ah itu dia" tiba-tiba masuk Junsu ke dalam restoran dan bergabung

"wah..ternyata kalian disini?" ucap Junsu ketika melihat Onew dan temanya berkumpul

"kalian tidak sedang berkencan kan?" celetuk Onew. Bagaimanapu Junsu dan Hyukjae sangat dekat yang terkadang membuat para suami masing-masing sering merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Apalagi setelah Junsu kembali ke Korea hubungan mereka semakin dekat ditambah rumah mereka yang juga berdekatan.

"yak..kau Ini.. Umma menemani si monyet ini membeli makanan" jawab Junsu

"yak siapa yang katakan monyet hah.. dasar lumba-lumba berpantat bebek"

"sudah… dasar orang tua tidak sadar usia.." lerai Jonghyun

"lalu siapa yang menjaga Yunho adjhusi?" tanya Onew

"ada Appamu, Umma juga mau membelikan makanan untuk Appamu" ucap Junsu

" tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan disni?" tanya Junsu

"itu kami ingin membahas masalah Taemin dengan Changmin Hyung, lho Changmin Hyung mana?" ucap Onew dan mereka baru sadar jika Changmin sudah tidak berada bersama mereka lagi

"Changmin lagi di atas" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata yang menjawab Jaejoong yang baru saja turun

"Jae Hyung…" semua menoleh kepada Junsu. Ya ..mereka bingung ketika Junsu mengetahui nama Jaejoong

"su..suie" kaget Jaejoong tidak percaya. Dengan cepat Junsu langsung mememeluk Jaejoong. dan yang lain hanya bingung melihat kejadian yang ada didepan mereka terutama Onew, bagamana Ummanya mengenal seorang Kim Jaejoong

"Jae Hyung , aku merindukan Jae Hyung Hiks.. . Hyung kemana saja. Hyung tahu? Kami semua kehilangan Hyung" isak Junsu dipelukan Jaejoong

"Umma…" sebuah sura mengintrupsi. Dan ternyata Chagmin yang juga bingung ketika melihat Ummanya dipeluk seorang yang dia tidak kenal

"Changmin?... kau pasti Changmin kan?. ya Tuhan kenapa kau tinggi sekali, kau benar-benar mewarisi gen seorang Jung Yunho hah?" ucap Junsu takjub melihat keponakan

"Um..umma maksud Umma apa? Changmin Hyung mewarisi gen Yunho Adjhusi?" bingung Onew atas perkataan Ummanya

"Yak.. kau sudah berapa lama kenal Changmin hah.." tanya Junsu tiba-tiba

"dari SMA umma.. kami satu sekolah dan Changmin Hyung itu Sunbaeku"

"kenapa tidak bilang kepada Umma?" kesal Junsu

"Untuk apa mengatakan kepada Umma siapa saja temanku, bukankah Umma di Amerika waktu itu?"

"dasar otak ayam… Changmin itu sepupumu.. yang berarti Hyung kandungnya Taemin.. Oh Tuhan… kenapa kau baru pertemukan kami sekrang"

"ja..jadi Changmin Hyung, Hyung kandungnya Taemin. Berarti Jaejoong Ahjuma, Ummanya Taemin? Benarkah?" tanya Key

"ten.." ucapan Junsu terputus ketika Jaejoong menaraiknya

"Suie… bisa kita bicarakan ini di atas" ucap Jaejoong

"ah..ne.." dan Junsu hanya mengikuti Jaejoong ke lantai atas dan tinggalah para remaja yang masih dibuat bingung akan kenyataan yang didenagr barusan

"apa Hyung sudah tau semuanya dan apa Hyung juga tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho ajhusi dan Taemin?" tanya Onew

"itu bukan urusan kalian.."

"tapi itu juga urusanku karena kita keluarga. Hyung tahu, Taemin hilang sampai sekarang belum tahu keadannya dan Yunho Adjhusi masih belum sadar sampai saat ini. dengan semua kenyataan ini apa Hyung masih tidak peduli terhadap Appa dan Dongsaeng Hyung sendiri? "

"sebenarnya apa mau kalian?"

"kami mau mencari keberadaan Taemin dan Hyung juga harus membantu mencarinya" ucap Onew. Setelah berfikir Changmin akhirnya menyetujui untuk membantu mancari Taemin

"baiklah.. aku akan membantu mencarinya, tapi jangan tanyakan kenapa, bagaimana dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena aku juga masih bingung dengan kejadian semua ini"

"tapi Yunho Adjhusi dan Taemin kesinikan sebelum kejadian ini?" tanya Jonghyun

"hah.. kalian tidak mendengar ucapanku hah, jangan banyak tanya! Jika kalian ingin aku membantu kalian"

"tapi kan itu penting Hyung untuk mengetahui ke…." Ucap Key

"ya!.. mereka memang kesini malam itu. Ok.. sudah cukup aku mau istirahat…" Changminpun berlalu pergi

"ada apa dengannya, seharusnya dia khawatir ketika Dogsaengnya menghilang." Gerutu Key melihat reaksi Changmin yang tidak bersahabat

-AedaSha-

"Hyung tahu Yunho Hyung belum sadar sampai saat ini, selama ini Yunho Hyung selalu mencari kalian berdua. mereka sangat membutuhkan Hyung terutama Taemin." Ucap Junsu

"maaf aku bukan bermaksud meninggalkan.."

"karena Aboejikan?" sela Junsu

"su..suie ke.."

"kami sudah tahu semuanya Hyung. aku sendiri tidak menyangka semua ini karena Aboeji dan sekarang aku tidak tahu rencana Aboeji selanjutnya apalagi kondisi Yunho Hyung seperti ini. Hyung tahu? Aboeji terlalu mengatur hidup Yunho Hyung bahkan dia mau menjodohkannya dengan seorang Yoeja pilihannya. Tapi Hyung tidak pernah mau"

"ke…kenapa?"

"dia sempat mau menerimanya dulu karena dia berfikir Taemin membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu, tapi Taeminlah yang tidak mau. Dia tidak setuju Appanya menikah"

"Taemin.. aku rasa Taemin juga tidak akan menerimaku. Dia pasti membenciku Suie karena aku meninggalakannya"

"kenapa Hyung berfikir seperti itu?" Jaejoongpun meneceritakan kejadian malam dimana Yunho mengenelakan Taemin kepada dirinya

"Hyung belum mencobanya, aku yakin Taemin pasti menerima Hyung. bagaimanpun Hyung adalah Umma kandung Taemin. Tapi.. Taemin saat ini masih belum ditemukan"

"lau kita harus bagaiman Suie. Kita harus menemukannya"

-AedaSha-

"Yoochun ada perkembangan pencaraian Taemin" tanya Yunho . Ya.. Yunho kini sudah sadar dan orang pertama yang ia cari adalah Taemin. Kini kondisinya belum pulih total. Kepalaya masih diperban karena adanya benturan dan masih banyak perban diberbagi lengan dan kakinya. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah mulai tidak betah dirumah sakit, apalagi sudah lima hari dirumah sakit dan selama itu pula Taemin menghilang. Jika saja konsisinya sudah memungkinkan tentu dia akan langsung melangkah sendiri untuk mencari anaknya, tapi apa daya, untuk melangkah saja masih sangat susah"

"belum Hyung, lebih baik Hyung memikirkan kesehatah Hyung dulu, masalah Taemin biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kita kan juga sudah meminta bantuan polisi mencarnya" ucap Yoochun

"aku juga sudah juga menyuruh tim ku untuk mencari Taemin, jadii kau tenang saja. Kita pasti akan menemukan Taemin" tambah Donghae

"aku tidak bisa tenang… bahkan kita tidak tahu keadaanya sekarang. Ini semua salahku…aku yang membuat Taemin pergi. Aku merasa bukan Appa yang baik"

"Yunho kau tidak bolah menyalahkan diri sendiri, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus tetap semangat utuk sembuh"

"kenapa hiduku begini… kenapa semua orang yang aku cintai semuanya pegi meninggalkanku"

Terdengar suara ketokan kamar rawat Yunho dan ternyata dari kepolisian

"kami dari kepolisian, maaf mengganggu. Kami tau anda masih dalam proses penyembuhan, tapi kami harus menyampaikan berita ini"

"apa ini tentang kecelakaan yang aku alami?" tanya Yunho

"bukan, ini tentang anak anda bernama Jung Taemin "

"ada apa? apa kalian sudah menemukannya? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" ucap Yunho

"begini, laporan yang kami terima, Jung Taemin menghilang pada malam kecelakaan anda. Tentu saja anda orang yang paling tahu dan paling mengenal anak anda bukan termasuk barang-barang yang dia punya"

"jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi dengan anakku" ucap Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar berita keberadaan anaknya

"tadi malam telah terjadi kecelakaan bus menuju Ansan dan kemungkinan anak anda berada didalam bus tersebut. Maaf sebelumnya ini masih spekulasi. Tapi kami menemukan barang yang mungkin saja anda kenal atau memang milik anak anda."

Polisi tersebut mengeluarka barang dari kantong yang dibawanya dan terdapat sebuah ponsel.

"apa ini ponsel milik anak anda?" tanya polisi tersebut. Yunho mengambil ponsel tersebut dan Yunho dapat pastikan itu memang ponsel anaknya, karena dialah yang memberikan ponsel tersebut dan yang membuat tambah yakin adalah casing ponsel tersebut, karena Yunho sendirilah yang memilih khusus motif dan juga ada inisial JT di ponsel tersebut."

"ne.. i..ini ponsel Taemin" gugup Yunho, entah kenapa perasaanya sudah tidak menentu

"maaf, sebenarnya ponsel ini mati ketika tim kami menemukannya, tetapi untuk proses identifikasi kami mencoba menghidupkannya. Dan kami dapat melihat wallpaper foto yang sama dengan foto anak anda dan ada satu lagi, ponsel ini kami temukan didalam jacket ini" dan polisi pun memberikan sebuah Jacket yang kelihatan sudah sangat lusuh dan kotor, tapi masih dapat dikenali warna dan bentuknya

"i..ini memanga Jacket anakku, memang jacket ini yang dipakainya terakhir kali, la..lu diamana dia… dimana Taemin…"

"maaf Yunho shi, kemungkina besar anak anda menjadi korban dalam kecelakann bus tersebut apalagi dengan adanya bukti ini"

"tidak mungkin.. ini pasti salah… Taemin tidak mungkin berada didalam bus tersebut. Yoochun ini tidak mungkin kan? Bahkan-bahkan dia belum hapal jalanan korea bagaiman mungkin dia pergi menggunakan bus menuju Ansan"

"apa kepolisian sudah menemukan bukti yang akaurat jika memang Taemin berada didalam bus tersebut, ya… jika memang dia berada didalam bus tersebut, kalian pasti menemukan jasadnya kan?" tanya Donghae

"kami sudah mengevakuasi semua korban, dan sebagian sudah diidenfikasi. Oleh karena itu kami minta bantuan semua pihak untuk mengidentifikasi jasad yang kami temukan. Bus tersebut masuk jurang dan juga mengakibatakan bus itu terbakar karena insiden tersebut, sampai saat ini hanya tiga orang yang selamat dan penumpang lainnya dinyatakan meninggal ditempat kejadin karena terbakar, memang ada yang berhasil keluar dari bus sekitar tujuh orang, tapi yang masih hidup sampai saat ini hanya tiga orang selebihnya tidak terselamtkan lagi dan kemungkinan Jung Taemin termasuk korban yang tidak selamat "

"tunggu, jika bus itu terbakar seharusnya Jacket ini juga terbakrkan? Kenapa jacket dan ponselnya ditemukan secara utuh sedangakan Taemin tidak, bukankah seharusnya Jacket itu melekat di tubuh penggunanya?" selidik Donghae

"ini masih dalam penyelidikan, tapi kemungkinan korban tidak menggunakan jacket tersebut ketika kejadian dan kemungkina Jacket itu terlempar karena korban ingin menyelamatka diri untuk keluar bus, karena kami juga menemukan beberapa barang disekitar bus dan juga menemukan korban yang berhasil keluar dari bus dan kemungkina Taemin juga melakukan yang sama, tapi tidak berhasil"

"berarti bus ini jatuh ke jurang, ketika sampai di jurang baru terbakar begitu" tanya Yoochun

"ya.. karena itu kami minta bantuan anda semua, keluarga bisa melihat jasad korban. Tapi korban yang terbakar sebagaian besar tidak bisa dikenali lagi oleh karenya kami meminta bantuan keluarga terutama anda Yunho-shi untuk bersedia melakukan tes DNA untuk mencocokkan dengan korban. Kalau begitu kami permisis dulu"

Setelah polisi keluar kamar Yunho tidak lam kemudian masuklah Junsu.

"kenapa dengan kalian semua? apa terjadi sesuatu? Yunho Hyung kau baik-baik saja? Chunnie?" tanya Junsu yang memasuki kamar rawat Yunho

"i..itu.."

"sudahlah, jika kalian tidak mau mengatakan tidak apa-apa. oh iya.. Yunho Hyung ada yang ingin bertemu denagnmu" ucap Junsu

"aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu Suie, aku ingin istirahat" ucap Yunho sambil menutup matanya

"tapi ini orang penting Hyung, aku yakin Hyung pasti terkejut melihatnya"

"aku benar-benar ingin…"

"Jae Hyung…" sela Junsu cepat

"apa?" kaget Yunho yang langsung membuka matanya

"ya.. Jae Hyung dan Changmin ingin menjengukmu.. tapi sepertinya Hyung mau istirahat ya sudah aku suruh…"

"jangan… ma..mana mereka, Suie.. ayo suruh mereka masuk" ucap Yunho cepat

"aish.. tadi ketus sekarang mohon-mohon…" kesal Junsu

Yunho melihat Jaejoong berjalan mendekati ranjangnnya diikuti Changmin dibelakang Ummanya. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah semakin memuncak apalagi baru saja mendapat berita yang sangat menggunjang jiwanya. Tanpa tersa tetesan bening mengalir di pipi Yunho

"maaf, baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Yunho

Dan tanpa aba-aba Yunho menarik tangan Jaeoong mengakibatkan Jaeoong jatuh dipelukan Yunhho. Semua yang ada disitu hanya menapat lirih pasangn tersebut

"maafkan aku..maafkan aku Boo Hiks…"

"Yun… "

"aku memang bodoh telah membuatmu menderita. Aka bukan suami dan Appa yang baik. Tapi.. ketika semua yang kucinta kembali kenapa Tuhan memisahkan ku kembali denga orang yag ku cinta? Apa ini semua akibat semua dosaku"

"yun..

"aku merindukan Minnie Boo…"

"Yunho, bukan hanya kau yang merindukan Minnie, kita semua juga merindukannya. Kita pasti menemukannya. Ini juga semua salahku.." ucap Jaejoong yang melonggarka pelukan Yunho

"tidak.. kau tidak salah, akau yang salah"

"tidak.. seandaninya saja aku…"

"STOP… sudahlah jangan saling menyalahkan, ais… ini bukan waktunya saling menyalahkan, tapi pembuktian akan kebenaran yang terjadi" ucap Yoochun yang mulai gerah denagn adegan didepannya

"apa maksudmu Chunnie?" tanya Junsu bingung dan Yoochun menceritakan semua berita yang didapat dari pihak kepolisian kepada Jaeoong, Junsu dan Changmin dan dapat dipastikan reaksi mereka tidak percaya.

-AedaSha

Kini Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Donghae berseta Jaejoong telah beridri di depan ruangan mayat rumah sakit kepolisisan. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin menemani Ummanya dan juga ingin megetahui semuanya, tapi dia harus mengikuti kuliah karena ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Tanpak suasana ramai karena banyak keluarga korban untuk melakukan hal yang sama denga mereka yaitu mengecek keadaan keluarga yang menjadi korban kecelakaan bus tersebut dan dapat terlihat wajah cemas dan pilu disemua pengunjungnya.

"Hyung apa sudah siap?.. tanya Yoochun kepada Yunho. Yunho terdiam dan yang lain bingung melihat reaksi Yunho

"….."

"Hyung.." ulang Yoochun

"tidak!" semua heran dengan jawaban Yunho

"Yun, apa maksudmu. Bukankan kita kesini untuk kepastian" tanya Donghae bingung atas jawaban sahabatnya. Padahal Yunholah yang paling ingin tahu kepastiannya hingga dia tidak mau lagi dirawat dan ingin segera mengetahui semuanya.

"aku tidak mau masuk, aku yakin anakku tidak ada didalam" ucap Yunho dingin

"tapi.."

"aku ini Appanya, hampir seumur hidupnya bersamaku. Kau juga seorang ayahkan? Kontak batin!., aku yakin dia tidak disini, aku yakin dia masih hidup" ucap Yunho sedikit emosi

"aku tahu, tapi kita harus pastikan.."

"aku saja yang kedalam… biarpun tidak ada yang akan bisa kenali, setidaknya kita harus pastikan dulu.." sela Jaejoong mendengar perdebatan dua sahabat itu

"kau juga tidak bolah masuk dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh masuk…!" tegas Yunho

"tapi Yun…" Jaejoong tidak habis fikir apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho

"jika kalian masuk, berarti kalian percaya Taemin meninggal hah…!"

"ok… tapi kita harus melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikan semuanya. Jangan bilang kau juga tidak mau tes DNA" tebak Donghae

"kau tidak mengerti ucapanku, aku yakin Taemin masih hidup dan untuk apa lagi kita melakuakn tes DNA. Aku mau istirahat. Aku tidak suka disini.. Yoochun ayo pergi…" ucap Yunho. Yoochun yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya mau tidak mau membimbing Yunho pergi, karena bagaimanapun kondisi Yunho belum pulih total seingga ketika berjalan masih butuh dipapah..

"jika ada diantara kalian yang melakukan tes DNA, aku tidak akan memafkan kalian seumur hidupku" ucap Yunho sebelum melangkap pergi

"bagaimana ini Suie.. Hiks.. Minnie…" Junsu hanya bisa memeluk Jaejoong. Junsu juga hanya diam dari tadi, karena dia sangat tahu karakter Hyungnya.

Kini Yunho diapartemennya sendirian lebih tepatnya dikamar Taemin. Sebenranya Yunho sangat ingin mengetahui semuanya, tapi dia terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan jika semua itu benar. Anak yang sangat dicintainya telah tiada. Dengan keadaan sekarang tentu tidak ada yang bisa memastikan Taemin masih hidup atau memang menjadi korban bus tersebut. Yunho lebih memilih kondisi tidak tahu dari pada harus tahu jika kenyataannya tidak sesuai harapan.

"Baby… apa yang harus Appa lakukan?" tanpa terasa air mata Yunho sudah mengalir. Entah kenapa air mata Yunho sangat mudah turun semenjak kepergian anaknya. Padahal dia adalah seorang yang sangat susah mengeluarkan air mata sebelunya.

-AedaSha-

"kenapa kalian pagi-pagi kesini. Aku sudah katakan aku baik-baik saja" Yunho heran melihat Yoochun dan Junsu mengunjungi apartemennya pagi-pagi. Padahal dia masih ingin sendiri.

"Aboji melakukan tes DNA" ucap Junsu

"ne..?"

"Aboji melakuakn tes DNA dan hasilnya Taemin…"

"tidak! Jangan katakana apapun. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun.."

"Hyung harus terima kenyataan biarpun itu menyakitkan…" ucap Yoochun dan Yunho sangat tahu apa maksud perkataan Yoochun. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menapap miris melihat Yunho yang hanya terdiam..

T.B.C

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2015…

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak LEBAI… namanya juga ff yang ditulis tergantung mood.. tapi aku terima masukan dari para reader.. maaf juga kalau updatenya lama. Sebenarnya Chapter ini sudah lama selesai tapi baru sekarang bisa postnya, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata..(soksibuk) he..he..

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah follow, favorit, terutama yang review…

Silahkan review…. Jangan kapok buat review ya… memang kalau menggunakan akun yang tidak login memang masuknya agak lama. Tapi akan tetap masuk kok dan pasti aku baca..

Terima kasih

2 Januari 2014


End file.
